How about Paris
by sharonanlime2010
Summary: 4 years after high school Emily comes home from serving and picks up right where she left off. Spencer and Toby are married with a child, Aria and Ezra are married, Hanna is getting married in a month and Emily...well lets just say old habits die hard.
1. Chapter 1

**How about Paris?**

 **I first want to state that I am a big Emison fan and I know it might now seem like it reading this but believe me, if you are an Emison fan…just read! I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything related to it.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Welcome home honey," Pam Fields opens the door and greats her daughter with hug. "I missed you so much."

"Thank you mom I missed you too!" Emily Fields just returned home for the first time in two years after serving overseas. She followed in her father's footsteps after she graduated high school and signed up for the National Guard four years ago and boy has it changed her. "It feels so good to be home."

"Dinner is in the oven and there is a surprise for you in your room."

"Mom I told you not to make a big deal about…"

"Yeah you did and I didn't pick you up from the airport because you didn't want me to, you didn't tell me what you wanted for dinner, the least I can do is get you a present."

"Okay you're right; I'm going to go take a shower and be down." Giving her mom a kiss she walks upstairs. When she reaches her room she just stands there and stares; it looks exactly as she remembers it. A bed all to herself, a bathroom behind a door, a window she can look out of and see a house next to hers. Hearing something fall in the bathroom she drops her bags and she's back overseas.

"Hey Pam I don't know if I should be here…Emily! Why do you look petrified?"

"I heard a noise… Devon what are you doing here?"

I'm happy to see you too!" Sitting on the bed she smiles as nods her head to the side signaling Emily to come over.

"I am…I'm really happy to see you believe me!" Sitting next to Devon she rests her head on her shoulder. "Are you my surprise?"

"I sure am Em!"

"Dev…" all of a sudden the mood changes with Emily gets up and walks over to her window.

"I'm sorry I know how you feel about that, but to be fair…I mean it has been four years and you've never told me why you don't like me calling you Em."

"Because I just don't okay?" Sitting in front of her window she hugs her legs as Devon moves over to sit behind her.

"You're just so hush hush about your past sometimes I would think after three years you would tell me something even as small as telling me why you hate being called Em so much."

She has a point; Emily hasn't told her about anything really…A and everything related to that and she plans on keeping it that way since that's the weaker Emily than she is now. "You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I don't want to ruin that with any of my sob stories from my past."

"I want to hear your sob stories…I want to hear more about you and you know why? Because I love you and you except me for who I am now so why shouldn't I do the same with you?"

"It's different than that."

"Emily…three years ago when you said yes to my proposal I stated that that moment right there was the best moment of my life. That no matter what I would do everything I could to hold onto you and then the accident happened and you accepted me for who I am now and that was the moment I decided was the actual best moment of my life."

"I don't know about that."

"I do."

"I love you Devon you know that."

"In more ways than you know." Leaning her head forward she kisses Emily for the first time in two years. "That was our first kiss a while."

"I know and it felt amazing."

"Almost like our first one; sparks, butterflies, the connection."

"All still there!"

"Guys dinner's ready," Pam yells from downstairs.

"Ready to go eat?"

"Yeah just give me a minute," giving Devon another kiss she watches her leave as she slowly gets up. Looking around her room she sees pictures of Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Alison. She's talked to pretty much all of them since they've graduated. Hanna is living in New York, Spencer is a lawyer just like her mom, Aria is a photographer, and Alison…

"Emily are you coming?"

"Yeah mom!"

 _"Oh sorry…hi Em."_

 _"Ali hi."_

 _"You look nice."_

 _"Thanks you too."_

 _"What have you been up to?"_

 _"I um…I just got home from boot camp."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Yeah I joined the National Guard."_

 _"Wow…good for you."_

 _"Thanks; how about you?"_

 _"You've always been protector Em…it's who you are."_

 _"I guess."_

 _"Any word on when you get shipped out or do you not hear about that until like a week before."_

 _"I don't know…I'm seeing someone."_

 _"Oh…she's a lucky girl."_

 _"Yeah; are you still…"_

 _"No."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"It's fine; I have to run to work so I'll see you around and if I don't see you before you leave good luck."_

 _"Thanks."_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You had this blank look on your face the whole time during dinner and I get it I do, but that's because I've been there, but other people might not so if you need someone to talk to I can give you a few numbers."

"I'm fine it's just…being back home and the peace."

"We can sleep with the TV on if you want to."

"I would love that!"

"Well then that's what we'll do."

"I drank."

"What?"

Sitting up she's realized Devon is right; why should she have to hide some of her past? "My first girlfriend, Maya, she died and I kind of drank…a lot after that."

"This is your past?"

"A piece of it."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking around her hometown everything looks the same but different at the same time. Some of the buildings look older and more worn down, the streets have more holes than she remembers, but The Brew looks exactly the same. Walking inside it's a little different, but in a good way; there's more places to read, more of a menu to order from, but the one thing that hasn't changed is how he looks. "Mr. Fitz…"

"I think you can call me Ezra now Emily, how are you?" Leaning down he gives her a hug.

"I'm doing well thank you."

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah last night; I figured I would stop by and see the place and see if Aria was around."

"She's in LA shooting a cover for Maxim I think."

"Oh okay," turning around she goes to walk away. "Doesn't mean you have to leave; please sit down do you want a drink?"

"No I'm fine but thank."

Sitting down in front of here, she finds it comforting to know that he still has that…awkward kind of stance. "So what's new?"

"Nothing really you?"

"I'm doing tutoring after school here and that's about it."

"How's married life?"

"It's good…fun you know I mean we've all been though a lot and if we can survive that we can survive anything I feel so." Looking down he sees Emily twisting her ring. "I guess congrats are in order."

"Thanks."

"Aria didn't mention it to me."

"I haven't told her…I haven't told anyone except for my parents."

"Why not?"

"Because she proposed to me right before we both went overseas."

"Oh well that's good that you have someone that can relate to what you do and go through on a daily bases."

"Sounds like my whole life right? I mean during high school it was the four of us and then I graduate and again I have someone who knows what I go through."

"Everyone has that one person in their life Emily and you girls were lucky enough to all have each other."

Feeling herself about to cry she gets up, "I uh…I have to go. It was nice seeing you Ezra."

"Yeah you too and please stop by to visit more," he yells as she walks out the door.

"I wonder where Emily is she said she would meet us here at noon." Pam looks around as she and Devon wait outside the High School. "I'm going to go inside in case we missed her." She walks in leaving Devon outside by herself. Checking her phone to see if she missed a call she turns to sit bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine it's my fault I'm in a rush."

"Are you speaking here too?"

"Yes I am…did you graduate here?"

"No I'm here with my fiancé; she's here for the National Guard."

Tilting her head to the side it's those three words that strikes her interest, "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Devon Master…you?"

"Alison DiLaurentis," putting out her hand she becomes more interested in Devon. "So who's your fiancé if you don't mind me asking?"

"Emily Fields…do you know her?"

Lightly smiling she clears her throat, "yes I know Em…we um…graduated together."

"Em…"

"Have you seen her she's not inside…Alison, it's nice to see you…you look nice."

"Thank you Mrs. Fields, you do as well."

"I'm late I know I'm sorry I lost…Ali?"

"Hey Em," she leans in for a hug when Emily moves to the side of Devon.

"Hey…we have to go I'm sorry we're late. We'll catch up soon okay?" Taking Devon by the hand they head inside.

"Who was that?"

"What?"

"Emily slow down please come here," pulling her into one of the classrooms she shuts the door. "You were fine this morning before you left the house and then all of a sudden you lock up when you see her."

"She's just a part of my past."

"Wait…did I just meet one of your ex girlfriends? Well I have to say you have great taste!"

"No you didn't…not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

Folding her arms she shakes her head, "I mean we never dated."

"But…" and it clicks. "She was your first love."

"What…no…"

Standing up she walks over to Emily and grabs her shoulders, "sweetheart…what do I do for a living?"

"You read people."

"Exactly, and what does that mean?"

"You know what facial expressions means and when someone is lying," slightly smiling she leans against the wall. "She was the first girl that made me realize that I liked girls the way I should like boys, but she was also my best friend."

"Best friends do that sometimes you know….they make us realize who we actually are even when we can't see it."

"It took me awhile to realize who I am and she helped, but she wasn't even there when I realized it."

"Is that why there's tension?"

"No that's not why, but…"

"Another day?"

"We're late," opening the door she leaves.

 _"Ali are you awake?" Emily takes a deep breath anxiously awaiting Ali's answer. She doesn't hear anything, but she feels Ali move…like she's turning over so she turns over as well and they come face to face. Without really any thinking she takes her face and kisses her, but for the first time she feels Alison kiss her back. She can feel her arm moving up her side and Emily realizes that the moment she's been waiting for is finally here. She feels Ali pushing on her side which causes her to roll over and now Alison…the girl she's had a crush on for what seems like forever, her first love, is on top of her. "Ali you don't have…" She's not able to finish as Alison leans down and starts kissing her again._

 _Waking up she rolls over to an empty bedside and feels like it's all a dream. Getting out of bed she sees a note lying on the side Ali slept on reading 'we'll always have Paris'._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Now this brings back memories," Emily turns around to see one of her close friends standing by the edge of the pool.

"Spencer…I would give you a hug but," looking down she states the obvious. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing great just following in the Hastings tradition of bring people to justice. How about you?"

"I'm good…how did you know I was here?" Grabbing a towel she sits down as Spencer continues to stand.

"I heard you were back in town and I went to your mom's house and she said you were here."

"Oh well it's nice of you to stop by."

"I met your girlfriend…she seems nice; a little weird, but nice."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know almost like…"

"She served overseas?"

"Yeah."

"She's in the National Guard as well so…"

"That's good."

"How's Toby?"

"He's doing great; his business is going well and TJ is trying to be just like him."

"How old is he now?"

"Two, but I feel like I just had him yesterday."

"I bet…fiancé."

"What?"

"You said you met my girlfriend…she's my fiancé."

"What? Since when?"

"Two years; she proposed before we both got shipped out."

"Well congrats! Have you told anyone else?"

"Besides my parents I told Ezra earlier today when I saw him so he'll probably tell Aria and um…Alison."

"You saw Ali?"

"Yeah at school…she bumped into Devon and she kind of told her."

"How'd that go?"

"I kind of just saw her and left…didn't really talk to her."

"You should; you guys need to talk about some things and you need to do it now."

"Glad to know that your attitude and need to be in control hasn't changed."

"Did you think it would?"

"No."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It happened and it sucked and we paid for it, but it's not your fault. We were all a part of it and we all, at the time, thought it was the answer to all, so you need to not blame yourself."

"It was nice seeing you Spencer," smiling she walks away and heads to the locker room. Sitting down on the bench all she can think about right now is when her and Ali were in there. She kissed Ali on the shoulder and Alison turned her down. She told her that she liked boys and she still remembers, like it was yesterday, how that felt. It felt like someone punched her in the gut, as if she failed a test, or couldn't swim. It was one of the worst feelings she could remember until that moment she thought Ali was A and she betrayed her. At that moment she became the one Ali trusted the most to just another one of the girls.

"Bye Alison have a nice evening," she waves as a few of her coworkers say bye. Walking out she sees Devon crossing the street. Walking a little faster she doesn't want to make herself look like she wants to catch up to Emily's fiancé, but she feels like she needs to know more about her. "Oh hey Devon…right?"

"Yeah hi."

"Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere; I'm just taking a walk around to get to know the town."

"Are you guys staying in town?"

"Yeah for now at least; we're going to stay with her mom for a couple of months until we figure out what we want to do."

"How much longer in the service does she have?"

"She's done in a few months unless she wants to reenlist…we haven't talked about it."

"Do you think she wants to?"

"I would if I could, but she hasn't really said anything about it."

"You're in the National Guard too?" Taken off guard but she doesn't know why.

"I was; I um…I lost my leg and I had to leave."

"I'm sorry I…"

"Don't be you didn't do anything."

"I know but I feel like that's something I need to say sorry for."

"Well thank you."

"Em wasn't there when it happened was she?"

"No she wasn't thank God I wouldn't want her to see that it…well I don't really remember but I know afterwards wasn't good."

"I'm sure she was there though with you afterwards."

"Right by my side."

"Sounds like typical Em," feeling herself start to smile she stops in front of The Brew. "Would you like to get some coffee and maybe talk some more?"

"I would love to but I don't think that would be appropriate, I'm sure I'll see you around though."

 _Devon opens her eyes and sees a foggy light and smells nothing bodies. When she starts to see clearly, she sees that she's in a hospital , but what upsets her the most is that she can't remember why. Looking around she tries to find some water when she sees Emily walking up to her. "Oh thank God you're awake…I was starting to get worried."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"You don't remember?"_

 _"No…"_

 _"You guys were hit with an RPG and completely taken off the road. As soon as I heard about it I came right away."_

 _"Anyone else?"_

 _"Only you and Swan made it out, but he's barley hanging on…I'm sorry."_

 _"But I'm okay," she can feel herself start to get upset when Emily takes her by the hand._

 _"It's okay…we'll make it through. I mean you have some rehab and I'm upset I won't be there to help you, but you're strong and you'll be fine and I'll see you when I get home."_

 _"Rehab? For what?"_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"Know what?"_

 _"Um…" sliding the blanket off she backs away not knowing how she's going to react. "They tried really hard to save it, but they couldn't."_

 _"My leg…"_

 _"I know."_

 _"It's gone."_

 _"Baby…"_

 _"How can I…"_

 _"Because you're strong and have the biggest drive I've ever seen in someone. I know that it seems like it's never going to get better and you won't be able to do anything, but I know you will and you'll have me right next to you as soon as I can be."_

 _"Emily I can't ask you to stay; this changes everything."_

 _"No it doesn't and you know why? Because this doesn't change who you are or how much I love you. One day at a time right?"_

 _"Yeah…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily and Devon are going for their morning jog when she hears a familiar voice from across the street, "Emily Fields please don't make me run in these heals."

"Sorry Hanna," Hanna Marin…Rosewoods biggest celebrity since Alison came home from being 'dead' for two years. "How are you?"

"Good when did you get back?"

"This morning…you?"

"A few days ago," turning around she pulls Devon over next to her. "Han this is my fiancé Devon…Devon this is Hanna Marin."

"Yes Miss. Marin…the fashion designer to watch is what the news says I believe."

"Yes and fiancé?"

"Yeah."

"Okay please tell me this just recently happened and you haven't been hiding this from me?"

"Um…if I did I would be lying and I'm a horrible liar you know that."

"When did this happen?"

"Before we both got shipped out."

"Two years ago?"

"Yeah…sorry Han."

"Anything else happen that I need to know about?"

"We're staying in town for a little until we get situated."

"Nice."

"Do you know anyone hiring?" Devon asks continuing to stretch.

"No but I can ask around if you would like me to."

"Please I need something because as much as I love Emily and her mother I can't stay home and do nothing."

"Sure."

The three of them start to walk back to Hanna's house as Caleb walks out, "Emily…you look great."

"Thanks Caleb you look…the same," smiling they all exchange hugs walking inside. Hanna is staying at her mom's house while her mother is away on vacation. "So what have you been up to?"

"Just planning our wedding; of course Hanna has to design her own wedding dress and I feel like that's what's holding us up the most."

"When is it?"

"In a month, but I'm ready to just go to a court house and do it."

"Caleb," smacking him she gets up to get everyone some drinks.

"How about you two…did you set a date?"

Caleb whips his head around, "Date? You're engaged?"

"Yeah…sorry I didn't tell you, or anyone."

"No it's cool congrats."

"Thanks!"

"So what do you do Devon?"

"Currently looking for a job."

"I heard the Police station is hiring."

"Is it?"

"Yeah; I don't know what for, but I can look into it for you."

"Caleb works for them too."

"Awesome maybe I'll swing by tomorrow."

"Sounds good I'll let them know."

"Thank you."

Spencer is having coffee at The Brew when she hears a all too familiar voice behind her, "Spencer."

"Alison."

"Have you seen Emily?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Just wondering."

"No you're not."

Alison goes to walk away when Spencer grabs her arm, "what do you want from Emily?"

"Just to talk."

"Sure."

"I don't see how any of this is your business Spenc."

"Well lets see; you haven't talk to her what…four years? All of a sudden she comes back, with a fiancé might I add, and now you want to talk to her?"

"Like I said it's none of your business and for all you know maybe I did talk to her while she was away." Smirking that Alison smirk she walks away bumping into Devon on the way out. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Yeah I know."

"How do you like it here in Rosewood so far?"

"It's nice; smaller than where I'm from, but I like it."

"Where are you from?"

Smiling and lightly laughing Devon shakes her head, "I'm not doing this with you Alison."

"Doing what?"

"Giving you information about my life; Emily doesn't talk much about her past, and I don't know the history between you two, but I do know that you meant and still mean a lot to Emily. I don't know how long we're staying here for, but I'm going to…warn you that if you try mess up what her and I have, I will hurt you." Smiling she walks away leaving Alison stunned.

 _Dear Ali,_

 _I wanted you to get this the day I left so that you didn't look for me because I don't want to talk face to face with you. It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't. You believed in me the most and said that I was the hardest one to leave behind, but I turned my back on which was something I never thought I would do…betray you. The years you were gone hurt me and then to see you, knowing you were alive…all of the feelings I had for you came back and I was confused because you and I never really talked about it. We had a few nice moments here and there, but once again we never talked about them. The reason why, after you rescued us from the dollhouse, I kept my distance, was because I couldn't look at you in the face the face because I knew you couldn't look at me the same. I betrayed you and I wish I could take that day back I need you to know I wish I could, but not just because you are my friend, but you were the first love of my life. I don't know when exactly I fell in love with you, but I know why. You knew before I did who I was and you didn't try to change me, you helped me realize who I am and for that I am going to be forever thankful. Maybe when I get back we can finally talk, but I wanted you to know all of this just in case…we'll always have Paris._

 _Love,_

 _Em_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" _Five more Fields lets go," getting yelled at is new for her. Usually she's the one yelling or her friends are yelling at each other, but never getting yelled at. "What's the matter Fields, do I need to get your father to help you."_

 _"No."_

 _"What!" He continues to yell at her._

 _"No sir," letting out aggravation she finishes her pull up and falls to the ground._

 _"Good job Fields…here have some water," he hands her a bottle of water and walks away._

 _"If it makes you feel any better he started yelling at me with 10 pull ups left." Devon sits next to Emily as they watch others continue to struggle. "I'm Devon."_

 _"Emily."_

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _"Pennsylvania…you?"_

 _"Arizona…I've always wanted to be to the East coast."_

 _"It's not that interesting, but Arizona on the other hand…"_

 _"Oh no you don't want to go there; there's cactus's and they hurt…a lot, and the humidity is horrible even though your beautiful hair would probably still look gorgeous."_

 _"It's in a ponytail."_

 _"Exactly; if I can tell that it's beautiful in a ponytail then it has to be gorgeous."_

 _"Your hair is…um…nice too."_

 _"But it's in a ponytail."_

 _Is she hitting on her or just being nice, "I know." Leaving on her arm to get up she falls right back down._

 _"Oh be careful," Devon gets up and takes Emily by the hands to help her get up and the first thing Emily notices when she stands up is Devon's smile. It's so soft, if that's possibly, that she, for some odd reason, smiles. "Thanks."_

 _"Welcome…I guess I'll see you around huh?"_

 _"Yeah I guess so."_

 _"Fields, Watson, what is this a day at the spa? Let's go. Sit ups. Now."_

"Emily did you hear a word I said?" Pam asks laughing with Devon as they all eat dinner.

"Sorry I zoned out."

"Obviously," Devon takes her hand and smiles. "What are you thinking about?"

"The first day you and I met."

"Ah…the best day of boot camp."

"Yes it was!"

"You know I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I knew then, watching you do those pushups and getting yelled at, that I had to do something to get you to notice me."

"So you decided to just sit next to me."

"Well it's not like I could take you out for lunch or anything."

"Very true," this is the first time since being home she feels relaxed.

"Did you find a job yet Devon." Pam asks continuing to eat.

"Caleb said that he was going to try to get me a job at the Police Station."

"Oh okay…that could be fun," looking at Emily she gives her that look that Emily knows very well…she's hiding something. "Emily could you help me with something in the kitchen real quick please." Getting up she grabs her empty plate and cup as Emily follows.

"Mom what's the matter?"

"I don't mean to kind of just throw this at you, but…"

"But what mom."

"Alison works at the Police Station."

"What…why?" She finds herself laughing and she doesn't know why.

"They asked her to help after everything that happened and they ended up hiring her."

"How can they do that?"

"Hey do you need help," Devon asks joining the conversation.

"No we're okay just trying to decide what movie to watch."

"How about something scary?"

"Or funny because if it's scary I might need a cuddle buddy and I don't want my mom to feel like a third wheel in her own house."

"Comedy it is."

"I missed you so much," Ezra picks up Aria and spins her around in the airport.

"I missed you more! I wished you could of came; I mean as much as I would hate for you to look at these women half naked, you would there and I would be able to wake up every morning to you and that would be worth it."

"Well then the next time I promise that I'll come."

"Good; so have I missed anything?"

Ezra picks up her bags as they start to walk, "not much except Emily's home and apparently she's engaged."

"What!"

"Yeah; I haven't met her fiancé yet, but Emily wouldn't choose to spend the rest of her life with someone who wasn't worth it."

"No she wouldn't."

"I wonder what she looks like?"

"I don't know; she met her in boot camp."

"I still can't believe she served."

"I know I can't either, but I think it's what she needed after graduation."

"I think we all needed it after graduation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think we all went through a little boot camp; Hanna went to New York, Spencer got to fight for other people, Emily literally fought for other people, Mona moved to Italy and…well I don't really know what she's doing, and I got to see things through a different perspective through the lens."

"And what about Ali?"

"She's putting people like her behind bars."

"People like her?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did."

"I meant people that deceiving and really good at telling story."

"But everyone can change."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"No…I just have a gut feeling that Emily's new girlfriend is going to get the old version of Alison."

"Which would be?"

"The one that Emily fell in love with."

"But they haven't talked; Emily's moved on."

"Seriously Ezra; just one smile and bat of the eyes from Alison and you know Emily's heart is going to melt. Alison has that effect on people and I think you know that from experience."

"Ouch."

"Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _"So why won't you tell me anything about your past?" Devon ask Emily as they continue to jog around the base._

 _"Because I just don't like to talk about it."_

 _"Did you get in trouble a lot?"_

 _"Why don't you tell me something about your past and I'll think about telling you something of mine?"_

 _"Okay; my dad served…just like yours, my mom works at the hair salon, I have two older brothers and an younger sister, 2 dogs named Elsa and Anna…don't judge me my sister named them, I've had about ten fish in my 19 years of life, I broke my left leg playing soccer…someone thought my leg was the ball and went for it, this scar I have above my right eyebrow is from a lighter…don't ask." She stops when she notices Emily slows down smiling and shaking her head. "What?"_

 _"I said something and you're giving me a book."_

 _"Well I thought if I gave you a little more than something you would crack and actually tell me something."_

 _"I've had fi…four girlfriends and one boyfriend."_

 _"Emily Fields playing the field…very nice very nice, but I do have to admit I didn't see that coming. You don't look…you don't seem like you would."_

 _"Well Ben was…it didn't work, but mostly cause I was lying to myself."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Being gay."_

 _"How long did you lie to yourself about it for?"_

 _"Awhile…"_

 _"What made you decide to tell someone?"_

 _"My dad came home from his tour, I accepted it."_

 _"And how did they take it?"_

 _"My dad took it better than I would have thought and it took my mom awhile."_

 _"It normally does, but I was lucky when I told my parents."_

 _"You're gay?"_

 _"Yeah and when I told my parents I expected to hear a lot of yelling and arguing, but instead I got a well honey we kind of knew because you're always telling us how pretty girls are and not the guys."_

 _"Well I kind of went from Ben to…" stopping she thinks of Maya and wonders if they would still be together today. How would her life be if she was still alive; would she be in boot camp right now?_

 _"To…"_

 _"Fields, Master…I'm glad you two have become such good friends, but this isn't a massage parlor…step it up."_

 _"Yes sir," looking at each other they both grin as they continue to run._

"Good morning angel," Devon rolls over seeing Emily leaning against her arm and smiling back at her.

"Good morning," nudging her head forward, she gives her a good morning kiss.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good…you?"

"Good; I was dreaming about when I was trying to get you to open up about your past."

"When I told you about coming out?"

"Yeah."

"That was a good day."

"So let's make today a good day; what do you want to do?"

"I have to go to the Police station today for an interview."

"Already?"

"Yeah…Caleb's quick," getting up she moves over and stares at the pictures on her wall. "You and your friends were really close at one point weren't you?"

"Yeah I guess so?"

"And Alison too?"

"Yeah at one point," giving her a kiss on her neck she leaves.

Spencer, Hanna, and Aria meet up at The Brew when Emily walks in, "Emily! Congratulations!" Looking around she can see that they rented out the place to throw her a surprise engagement party.

"Guys this is too much thank you!"

"This is not too much it's very well deserved! We've been waiting for you to get engaged, even though I thought it would be to Paige, but we are kind of happy it's not." Spencer states bringing out cupcakes.

"You guys thank you so much."

"So where is the future…how does it work for you guys?" Hanna asks sitting down.

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"Where is she I have yet to meet her," Aria states sitting down with the rest of them."

"She has a job interview."

"That 's good! I guess she decided to not reenlist?"

"She can't…she um…she lost her leg."

"Oh…sorry Emily."

"It's okay; what are you guys doing for homecoming? Are you going?"

"Yeah of course I'm going to take pictures and it's going in some magazine I don't remember."

"I'm going because well I'm being forced," Spencer follows Aria up pouring herself some coffee.

"I thought about going, but I don't know yet," Hanna slowly adds. "What about you Emily?"

"I'm thinking about going and bringing Devon too."

"That would be nice; a little bit of a rub in the face to Ali if she goes."

"Why would I rub it in…" the door slams shut and there she is.

"Did I interrupt something?"

" Kinda," Hanna sarcastically adds.

"Sorry I was wondering if I could talk to Em for a minute."

"I think…"

"I can speak for myself Hanna, but thank you." Getting up she follows her out the door. "What do you want Ali?"

"I think we need to talk Em."

"About what?"

"The letter you sent me before you left, the way we left things."

"I think I said enough."

"You still haven't let me apologize…"

"For what you didn't do anything; I was the one that betrayed you and the reason why you got arrested, I was the reason Ali."

"No you weren't and if anyone should be apologizing it's me; I led…we had a great night and then…we didn't talk about it. We both moved on and that was it…never to be mentioned again."

"I don't really think there was much to say about it."

"I think there is."

"Are you still with Lorenzo?"

"No; and to be honest I wish you weren't with…"

"Devon."

"Yeah, her; I mean I'm sure she's a great person, but Em," reaching her hand out she grabs Emily's. "We never got…"

"Hey guys what's up?" Devon asks walking up.

Ripping her hand away, Emily smiles, "nothing; the girls threw us an engagement party."

"That was nice of them," leaning over she kisses her in front of Ali making Ali look the other way. "Are you joining us Alison?"

"No I um…I have to go; Em we'll talk later?"

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome to the Rosewood Police Department Devon; your desk is over here and if you need any help Alison will gladly help you." The officer states walking away.

"Alison…"

"Hello Devon."

"Did you set this up somehow?"

"It just so happens to be that you and I have a similar background so of course we would be working together."

"Right…"

"Do you want me to give you a tour?"

"No I think I can walk around and figure it out myself."

"Perfect you're both her; Alison can you show Devon where the file room is…we have a lot more files than we go employees today with the weather."

"Sure thing," smiling she starts walking with a little bit more of a winning walk. Hearing the thunder start to get louder, she looks around trying not to show one of her weaknesses to whom she considers her competition. "Do you like thunderstorms?"

"They don't bother me…you?"

"I don't mind them."

"Then why are you clenching your fists together?"

Busted, "you are very observant aren't you?"

"It's my job…and I believe it's yours as well."

Turning around she stares at Devon with that face that almost everyone has gotten to know in town. The…I'm the one in charge here and I really don't like you face, "you know I don't like you right?"

"And you know that I don't like you either right?"

"Well I'm glad we have something in common."

"Oh we have more than that in common," smiling she watches Ali tilt her head. "You had Emily, and I have her."

"You're making her sound like she's a possession."

"Oh no she's not, she's definitely her own woman, but she doesn't open up about her past. From what I can hear in her voice and see on her face she's been hurt. She's beating herself up over something that happened a long time ago and I don't know what it is, but…" walking closer, Devon backs Ali against the wall. "…something tells it has something to do with you."

"Maybe it was the amazing nights we had together."

"Or…and this is just an idea, maybe it has something to do with you hurting her."

"I would never hurt her and you better back up right now because if you don't…"

"What? What are you going to do Alison?"

Looking down she wishes she had an answer but she doesn't…just like the other times, "so in this room is where you put all the files and they go alphabetically."

 _"This dinner's cold Alison," throwing his fork on the table he throws his plate across the room. "What have I said; you know what time I get home every night so why is my dinner cold." Lorenzo stands up and walk over to her. Standing behind her he leans over and takes her food off her plate and holds it up to her face. "Does this feel warm to you?"_

 _"No," she barely gets the word out with how quiet she says it._

 _"No…and why isn't it warm?"_

 _"I cooked it too early."_

 _"Exactly," taking her plate he throws it in the trash. "Clean up this mess, I'm ordering a pizza...again because you don't have any concept of time."_

 _"Or…"_

 _"Or? Or what Alison…what are you going to do? Can you turn back time and make my dinner on time so I'm not eating ice cubes when I get home?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then shut your mouth and clean it up."_

"So you know you never did tell me how Devon proposed to you." Pam and Emily are watching the weather channel when Pam decides to break the silence.

"I didn't?"

"No you kind of just said hey mom we're engaged."

"Yeah but you knew since she asked your permission."

"Yes but she didn't give me details on how she was going to do it."

"Well it was the night before we were shipped out; she took me to the spot where we first started talking…"

 _"Devon what are we doing here?"_

 _"You'll see; you know this field is where we met. We were being screamed at for pull-ups and that's when I finally gathered up the guts to talk to you."_

 _"You know I never told you but as soon as I saw you I wanted to talk to you."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"You seemed…interesting."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Yeah; I don't think anyone took a screaming at quite like you."_

 _"Well you know what I found interesting about you?" Taking her hands she stops walking and faces her. " The way you sweat…it's like a glisten and…"_

 _"Shut up," laughing Emily goes to walk away when Devon squeezes her hands._

 _"Emily I'm trying to be sweet here so give me a minute please. The determination you have on your face when you're nearing the end of a task and they're screaming at you is admiring. The smile you have when you one of the Sergeants gives you a compliment. It's a smile, but you know you can't do that in front of them so you force yourself not to, but you can still see it. Then way you run…it's like you're running to something not from something. Like you're comfortable here and you would rather stay here than face what's back home. Your laugh…contagious, your eyes…a book to your soul, and your hands…soft as a baby's bottom. Emily, I started falling in love with you the second I saw you and fell in love the first time we talked. I fall in love with you everyday and it's always something new just when I don't think there's anything I could love more. I'm doing this today, but before I do I want you to know that I would do it any day and every day of my life." Getting down on one knee she pulls out a ring._

 _"Oh my God…"_

 _"Emily Fields will you please do me the honor…allow me to have this privilege of being able to call you my wife."_

 _"Devon," lifting her up she continues to smile grabbing her face and lightly kisses it. "My answer is today yes and my answer would be yes any day and every day."_

"Emily that is so sweet,"

"Thanks mom," Seeing the breaking news on the television Emily runs to her phone.

"Tornado warning?"

"Who are you calling?"

"Devon; she should probably come home." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Yeah I'll be leaving in five minut…Emily?" Looking down at her phone she seen that she's lost service.

"Tight leash?"

"She's worried; there's a tornado warning and she wants me to get home."

"Oh."

"Yeah so maybe we can finish this up another day?" Grabbing the doorknob she realizes this is worse case scenario. "Alison…is there a trick to this?"

"What are you talking about?" Walking over she realizes that they're locked in. It wouldn't be a problem if someone was nearby, but the room they're in is located in the back where no one really goes. "Well this is great," pulling out her phone she realizes that she too has no service.

"Great now Emily is going to think I got killed, kidnapped, held hostage…"

"Does she think that a lot?"

"We both thought that for two years."

"Right," here she is thinking about everything they went through, and Devon is talking about when they served overseas. "Were you guys separated a lot?"

"I've told you once before Alison I'm not doing this with you. I'm not going to open up about our relationship for you to use later."

"Use how?"

"I don't know, but somehow you'll find a way."

"How about this…I'll tell you something about my past and then you tell me something about yours."

"How about we break the door down and get out…or pound on it because someone is bound to hear us."

"No they won't; this isn't the first time someone's locked themselves in here."

"So wouldn't it make sense to fix the door so it doesn't happen again?"

"Paris."

"What?" Devon stops ramming her shoulder into the door.

"When we were in school I told her we could move to Paris…just her and I. I knew how she felt about me at the time even though she didn't and there are things I wish I could take back. Things that I've said to her, ways that I treated her, but I can't do any of that because she can't stand to look at me."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Not because of what I did, but because of what she did."

"What are you talking about?"

Deciding to sit down, she curls up in a ball, "she really doesn't open up does she?"

"No, but I know she will eventually."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because since she's got back she's already telling me stuff I didn't know about her."

"Like what?"

"Maya."

"Maya…"

"Her first girlfriend who died."

"Right…"

"The one thing I love about her is her mystery."

"She does have that."

"And you don't?"

"I'm not saying I don't."

"Look…" both of them look up as someone jams the door open.

"Thought I'd find you guys in here; we really do need to get this door fixed."

 _"I really do hate storms."_

 _"Me too Emily, but hey we have a list of cuddle buddies right!"_

 _"Right; I've just never done well with storms…I feel like my whole life has been a storm."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"I know I've asked you before, but why don't you tell me about your past? Are you that ashamed of it that you can't talk about it?"_

 _"It's…complicated."_

 _"I can do complicated."_

 _"Not this you can't."_

 _"Try me," leaning up against the wall, Devon crosses her legs showing Emily that she's comfortable with whatever answer she gives next._

 _"Some of my fears are black hoodies, dolls…"_

 _"A lot of people are afraid of dolls."_

 _"Yeah but not for the reason I am."_

 _"Okay…" moving a little closer to Emily she moves her pinky finger over Emily's._

 _"I'm afraid of clowns."_

 _"A lot of people are," laughing she moves a little closer to Devon still being cautious._

 _"Yeah but I have a very good reason; when I was five I went to what I thought was the circus on Halloween, but you know it wasn't. A clown came at me with a chainsaw and I haven't been able to look at one since then."_

 _"That's horrible."_

 _"I know but whatever," smiling the thunder booms and Emily jumps into Devon's arms. "Well this is nice."_

 _"Yeah," slowly she backs away making sure no one noticed._

"Where have you been," Emily asks opening the door for Devon.

"I got locked in the filing room with no service I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I just…"

"Got worried I know."

"Well guys I'm going to go to bed so I'll see you in the morning." Pam hugs them both and heads upstairs.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Emily sits on the couch grabbing the remote.

"Sure," sitting next to her she takes the remote from her hand and leans over giving her a kiss.

"Well what one?"

"You know you've been different since we've been back and I have to say that I think it has something to do with Alison."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just by the way you're acting; ever since you saw her you've been…different."

Putting her head she doesn't know what to say, "I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't okay," getting up she walks into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink before we start the movie?"

"Emily I want you to talk to me; why can't you talk about it, why do you look like you're going to cry whenever I mention something about it?"

"Because…I sent her to jail; she trusted me the most and I betrayed her."

Not what Devon was expecting to hear, "you what?"

"I turned my back on her when she needed me the most and because of that she went to jail."

"You had to have had a good reason to it though."

"Yeah; because I was listening to my friends, I was hurt."

Now we're getting somewhere, "hurt about what?"

Walking over to her fiancé she sits on her lap, grabs her face, and lightly kisses her, "a little more time please. I will tell you everything soon, but not now; right now I want to cuddle up to you on the couch watching a scary movie until the power goes out and then go upstairs and act like teenagers as quietly as we can."

"Can't argue with that, but soon?"

"Soon…I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys so for everyone asking yes this is an Emison story lol…the Emison picks up in this chapter is just didn't want to rush into it as much as I love them. Thank you also for all the great comments and I hope you keep reading and enjoying it and please feel free to add more comments!**

"Emily…this is a pleasant surprise," Lorenzo moves to the side as she walks in. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Alison here?"

"Yeah she's out back; I was just about to go to the store do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you," he can barely hear her as she walks out back. Opening the door her heart begins to pound, her hands become clammy, and her breathing is quicker. "Ali…"

Turning around it's an instant smile, "Em…how are you?"

"Fine, but I'm not here for small talk Ali…I need you to stay away from Devon…from us please."

Standing up she walks over lightly smiling, "We work together Em it's not that easy."

"At work it's fine, but if you see us on the street don't walk over to us, if you see us in the store go down another aisle."

"Em?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me all of this again, but when you do look at me in the eyes and say it."

"Ali please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Look…I told you how I feel and I got it all out so please don't make me…"

"I'm sorry."

Those two words alone are enough to get Emily to finally look at Alison…something she hasn't been able to do. "Sorry…for what?"

"Leading you on all those years and then having a great night when I get back home and that's it."

"You have nothing to be sorry for are you serious?" Grabbing a beer out of the cooler she sits on the porch deeply exhaling. "I'm the one that turned you in, I'm the one that got you arrested, I'm the one…"

"That was just doing what you were right," sitting down next to her she takes the beer out of her hand and takes a sip. "None of what happened was your fault…it wasn't anyone's fault but my own so you need to stop beating yourself up over it."

"But it was Ali…all of it."

"No it wasn't," she takes her hand and moves Emily's face toward hers. "I miss you Em."

"I miss you too Ali, but I guess we'll never know."

"Never know what?"

"About Paris; I mentioned to you one time…seems like forever ago, about you and me and sweet Paris. I never lived up to my words or how I truly felt about you."

"Yeah but now you have Lorenzo and you're happy right?"

Smiling only on one side she hopes she can hide it, "right; and you have Devon and you're happy right."

"Right…" going to get up she's held down when Ali holds her thigh down. "Ali please don't."

"You are happy right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know but your eyes tell a different story…I'm going to ask you one more time and I want you to look at me when you answer, you are happy right?" When Emily can't answer is when she decides to do it. She leans in and lightly kisses her and all of a sudden she's back in Emily's bed and she's covered by Paris. Not once has she had a feeling like this with Lorenzo and she knows it's because Lorenzo will never be able to fill that part of her heart that Emily took what seems like forever ago. The chills that run down her spine, the feeling of feeling like she's floating on a cloud, the feeling of no one or anything around them…just her and Emily. Pulling her head back she deeply exhales showing that she didn't breath. "Wow."

"Yeah…I have to go," Emily quickly gets up and power walks out the front door almost running Lorenzo over. "Sorry."

"It's fine," smiling he shuts the door behind her and stares at Alison as she stands in the kitchen with her arms crossed. "You two have a nice talk?"

"Mhmm."

"Good…you owe me a beer."

"I kissed Ali," Emily barges into Hanna's house as she is watching TV.

"What?"

"Well I didn't kiss her she kissed me, but I kissed her back."

"When?"

"Not too long ago…like two minutes ago."

"Wha…I thought you weren't even talking to her?"

"I wasn't but I went to her house to tell her that I'm not talking to her and to not talk to us and she kissed me."

"Emily…you're engaged."

"Yeah Han I know," plopping herself on the couch she takes a deep breath.

"Are you going to tell Devon?"

"I have to…right?"

"I don't know; do you think it's going to happen again?"

"No…yes…I don't know, it can't happen again."

"The question is do you want it to happen?"

"N…" what is the right answer to this? No she doesn't want it to because her and Ali's relationship has never been straight forward, there's always been bumps, but yes because they never got that chance. "Hanna what am I going to do?"

Sitting next to her she grabs her face, "I think this is something that you need to think about and if the answer is yes, then you need to talk to Devon."

"It doesn't matter what my answer is because Ali's with Lorenzo."

"But you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not his until he puts a ring on it."

"Hanna they've been together for like four years; that's a lot of time to throw away especially when you have a house together."

"Yeah and you can be with someone for fifty years, but if you're not happy then what's the point?"

"Are you saying they're not happy?"

"I'm saying that if Ali initiated the kiss you're looking at two possibilities; number one she's staying with him because of the familiarity with him, or number two…there's something going on that we don't know about and she can't leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just think about it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Walking into The Brew, Hanna sees Alison at the counter and walks right up to her, but hears her name before she's able to speak. "Hanna!" Aria waves at her and smiles, but its turned into a straight face when Hanna says one minute pulling Alison outside. "Four years...it's been four years since we've seen each other and all I get is…"

"It's Hanna Aria; you know that if she's on a mission and you sidetrack her she'll forget."

"Ow Hanna…what is your problem?"

"You are; why in the hell would you kiss Emily last night?"

"She told you?"

"Of course she told me who else would she tell?"

"I just didn't think she would tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"It meant something to her if she told you right?"

"Look I don't know what your motive is or what you're doing, but I don't like it and I know that Emily's head is already messed up from serving, that she doesn't need you messing with it too."

"I'm not messing with her…I…"

"Alison there you are," Lorenzo places his hand on her lower back and smiles at Hanna. "How are you doing Hanna?"

"Fine," standing there with her arms crossed she fakes her smile and walks away.

"My coffee better not be cold."

"Sorry Aria I had to talk to Alison about something." Smiling she sits down next to her and is greeted by Ezra and Aria staring at her. "What?"

"Do you know something we don't know?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah; so are you excited about homecoming?"

"Yes and no because I'll be working so it'll be fun but not a blast. Did you decide if you're going yet?"

"No; Caleb wants to for some unknown reason, but every time we go to a school function something happens."

"Years ago something happened, but now it'll fine to go unless once again you know something we don't."

"Nope."

He waits until the door is closed and then throws Alison on the couch. The look of anger in his eyes causes the look fear in hers, "Alison…" pacing back and forth he shakes his head and rubs his hands together. "I…all because your friends are home doesn't mean that you can act differently. Its been four years since you've talked to them and instead I've been there so I need you to remember that."

"I know."

"And I don't know what Hanna was talking to you about, but remember that I know about your past and specifically your past with Emily so don't think for a second that…"

"I know."

"Good; go get changed we're going to go for a jog those jeans look tight on you."

"Emily are you okay?" Spencer asks while Emily stares out the window. Her and Devon went over to Spencer's for a lunch date with Toby while Veronica watches the baby. "Emily Fields!"

"What?" Quickly turning her head.

Laughing she brings over a snack tray, "I said are you okay because you've been staring out the window ever since you got here."

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking…I heard we're supposed to get a really bad storm tonight."

"Yeah so did I…I heard it's supposed to be really bad," Toby chimes in putting his arm around Spencer.

"So Devon…Emily's told us a little bit about you, but why don't you fill in the blanks?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"What made you choose your field?"

"You mean Emily?" Laughing she sees that Emily is still very distracted and decides to continue, "um…ever since I was a young girl I've always been able to read people. My mom says that it's a gift and very rare!"

"That's very intriguing because we happen to know someone that is very much like yourself."

"Alison."

"Yes…you've…"

"We work together actually."

"Emily didn't mention that."

"Yeah well she isn't doing much talking," grabbing her thigh she is finally able to snap Emily out of her funk.

"Sorry I'm just doing some thinking…do you want to go to homecoming with me." That takes everyone by surprise, but Devon most of all.

"Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?"

"Yeah; around here dances don't normally go all that well, but I figured its been four years so why harp on the past."

"Well then yeah I would love to go with you; are you guys going?"

"Yes we are and I'm pretty sure that Hanna will be going as well."

"Well then the whole gang will be back together!"

Everyone says goodbye as Devon and Emily start to walk home, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Hey I'm going to go for a jog do you mind?"

"No do you want some company?"

"No I'm okay," leaning over she kisses her goodbye but this is a normal quick kiss. Emily grabs her face and pulls her in for a long passionate kiss rotating whose tongue is on top. "I'll be home soon."

"Okay…I love you."

"Love you too," starting to jog she hates herself for what she's doing. Is she thinking straight, or is she thinking too much in the past? Hesitating about what she is doing she decides to knock figuring it can't hurt. "Hi."

"Em…this is unexpected."

"I know…what happened to your eye?"

"Oh I was clumsy and hit it on the door," looking back she sees Lorenzo is still passed out on the couch so she quietly walks out front and shuts the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about…well…I'm engaged Ali."

"I know."

"And we never got to talk about it."

"I know."

"I don't want to go another four years without talking about it."

"I don't either."

"So I'm here to talk."

"Em…I can't really talk right now."

"Why not?"

"Lorenzo…if he wakes up and I'm not next to him he'll worry."

"Or you can tell me the truth."

"Em…I want to talk to you and I need you to believe me that I do, but not here. How about homecoming?"

"I'll be there with Devon Ali and I don't like sneaking behind her back and that's what I'm doing."

"Then tonight…around 8?"

"What about…"

"He has work so he won't be home."

"Okay, but then after tonight that' it."

"Promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You're going where?" Devon asks sitting on Emily's bed watching her get ready.

"Hanna's throwing me this bachelorette party thing at her house and told me that I had to be there since it's for me."

"Isn't that before the wedding?"

"Yeah, but Hanna just needs one little reason to throw a party."

"Oh okay well then maybe I'll swing by and crash it at some point," getting up she places her hands on Emily's waist staring to kiss her neck and upper back when Emily pulls away. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just…when are we getting married?"

"I don't know we never really talked about it…we haven't had time."

"Well now we do."

"When do you want to get married?"

"What about after homecoming?"

That takes Devon by surprise and she shows it by starting to laugh and shake her head. "Emily that's like a month away."

"Yeah so?"

"How are we supposed to get ready in a month?"

"Hanna is a designer so there's our dresses, Aria is a photographer, Spencer is a lawyer…okay I don't really know how that can fit in, but I think you get it."

"No offense Emily because I think you would know that I would marry you right now, but any reason why you're rushing it all of a sudden?"

Grabbing her hand she sits her down on the bed straddling her legs, "because I see how happily married Spencer and Toby, and Aria and Ezra are and I just think about how that can be us. How I see Hanna and Caleb preparing for their wedding and I think about having duel ceremony even though Hanna would absolutely hate that. I see…" stopping she realizes she's about to talk about Alison and can't.

"You see what?"

"Us together til the end."

"And that's why you want to rush it?"

"Not rush it, but just do it!"

"Okay…after homecoming."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah; I mean I love you and there's no need to wait any longer." Moving her hands up and down her back she leans in for a kiss when Emily pulls away smiling. "What?"

"I can't kiss you right now because if I do then it'll be the start of something and then I'll be late and Hanna will kill me."

"Fine, but when you get back?"

"Yeah," giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye she leaves and as soon as she shuts the door she calls Hanna. "Hey."

"Hey what's up?"

"Two things; number one I'm at your house tonight having a bachelorette party and number two I need you to design a dress for my wedding that's after homecoming."

"What?"

"I'm going to see Alison and I can't tell Devon so I told her that you're throwing me a bachelorette party."

"Why are you going to see her?"

"Because we have to talk and Lorenzo's at work."

"Why can't you talk while he's there?"

"Because I think it would be a little awkward to talk about kissing her in front of him."

"Okay and you're getting married after homecoming?"

"Yeah."

"When did you decide this?"

"Um…about two…three minutes ago."

"Emily Fields are you out of your mind?"

"Look I know it sounds strange and horrible timing, but I love Devon and I know this is the right thing to do."

"All because it's the right thing to do doesn't mean it's the right thing to do."

"Hanna that doesn't make any sense."

"But it does."

"No it doesn't; look I'm here so I'll call you later." Hanging up she takes a deep breath and paces back and forth. Should she really knock or should she just go home and forget the whole thing? Looking at her watch she waits until exactly 8 to knock and she starts counting. If the door doesn't open in 5…4…3…slowly she starts to walk away when it opens.

"Em."

Crap, "hey Ali."

"Come in please," moving to the side she deeply inhales when Emily passes her. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No I'm okay thank you," she sits down and wonders where to start when she hears the thunder. "I forgot we were supposed to get a bad storm tonight."

"Yeah I think they said something about hail and damaging winds." Looking out the window she hopes they're right because that means Lorenzo will be stuck at work. "So…"

"I set a date…for my wedding."

Not how she wanted to start it…not what she wanted to talk about at all, "you what?"

"After homecoming we're getting married."

"Em…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I mean I want what you and Lorenzo have; a home, a happy life…it's what everyone wants at some point."

"You don't want what Lorenzo and I have trust me." Going to reach up for some cups she winces in pain and grabs her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Emily gets up and goes over to help her.

"Yeah I slipped in the shower and hit my shoulder." She begins to tense up when she feels Emily breathing on her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at it; I'm a pro when it comes to shoulder injuries remember?" Moving her shirt off to the side she sees a bruise, but this bruise is caused by more than a fall in the shower. "Ali who did this to you?"

"I slipped in the shower I told you," keeping her head down she refuses to look at her out of embarrassment.

"No you didn't Ali so tell me who did this to you?"

She walks into the living room and just sits on the couch, "Em…I can't believe that you're getting married."

"I can't believe you're lying to me…straight to my face and trying to change the subject."

"So you are in love with her?"

"I've told you before that I love her."

"Yes you told me you love her, but you didn't say that you love her."

"Does he hit you?"

And there it is; for the first time in four years someone finally comes out and asks the question. "What?"

"Does…he….hit you?"

"Em I…"

"Son of a bitch," grabbing her purse she goes to walk out the door when Ali grabs her hand.

"No Em please don't."

"Ali he's hitting you why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's not going to do anything; he's a detective and they're going to believe his word over mine."

"Are you in love with him."

"Em…I haven't been in love with anyone but you." Walking towards her she backs her against the door and places her hand on Emily's racing heart. "You're hearts beating quickly and you know why? Because your adrenaline is going because you're nervous or excited about being here."

"Ali…you kissed me. You kissed me and it was full of passion and warmth."

"You don't get passion from Devon?"

"You were the first person I fell in love with and will always hold a special place in my heart, but…" and her words are cut off by Alison's lips. Once again they fight for control and when Alison gets it Emily pulls away. "Ali I'm getting married."

"And I'm getting abused," and that's when it really hits her. Saying it out loud for the first time is like a weight off her shoulders, but it's at that moment all of the emotions finally hit her as she crumbles to the ground and starts to cry. For four years she's had to hold it in, but now with Emily by her side, she finally breaks. "Emily there's a difference between a passionate relationship and an affectionate relationship."

"Ali…"

"Let me finish; I love you Em…that's never changed and it never will. You're passionate about everything and show passion to everyone, but you also show affection. Affection is something that Lorenzo lacks, but it's something that's in you and is a part of you." Just as she finishes and Emily kneels the power goes out. "I would never take back what you and I have done in our past, but I will apologize for not talking about it."

"That's why I'm here right…to talk about it?"

Smiling she caresses her neck, "yeah…" leaning in she once again kisses her. This time she moves her body so that she's on top of Emily's and moves her hands up and down her sides. Moving from her lips she goes to her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, moving slowly so that she remembers the exact way Emily moves and breaths. She now moves her hands under Emily's shirt feeling Emily's body tense up as she continues to move her hands up and down her torso.

"Ali..." but she can't connect any of the words with how she's making her feel, think, breath. Her breathing is irregular, she can feel her hands start to clinch, she feels the need to remove her clothes with how hot she's getting. She finally moves her arms and finds her hands on Ali's ass squeezing it before her hands move their way up her back under her shirt feeling her soft skin.

"Emily..." Ali whispers slowly continuing to kiss her neck.

"Yeah," Emily is barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Do you want to move this onto the couch or…"

"Yes," getting up they laugh as they both fall onto the couch. "Ow…" continuing to laugh she pulls her phone out from under her and sees a missed text

 _Hey babe just wanted to say goodnight and that I love you and I hope you're having a great time and I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

"What is it Em?"

Looking up she realizes that what she's doing is wrong; not that she didn't know it was wrong, but reality hit her in the form of a text. "Reality."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Devon…what are you doing here?" Hanna asks looking behind her, walking outside and shutting the door.

"I just thought I would drop by and bring you guys some donuts and coffee," going to walk in Hanna blocks her. "Why can't I go in?"

"Well you see Emily just got out of the shower and she's naked."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," smiling she goes to walk in when the door opens.

"Hey guys what am I missing?" Emily asks going right towards Devon, kissing her, and then looking at Hanna widening her eyes.

"I was just talking to Devon about how you were in the shower and stuff."

"Oh nice…Hanna can you help me get my stuff together and babe…I'll meet you right here and then we can walk home and I'll fill you in on what we did last night?"

"Sure sounds good."

"Awesome," smiling she grabs Hanna's hand as they go inside.

"How did you…"

"She was texting me this morning about what we did last night and I said talked about what dress I was going to wear and then she asked if I could use some coffee and she of course I said yes and she said then I'll be over in ten minutes, but whatever…we made out."

"You what?"

"Alison and I…we were talking and then her shoulder hurt and it was more than a fall in the shower and I found out that Lorenzo hits her. He hits her Hanna…she fell to the ground and started crying so I did what I always do and gave her a shoulder to cry on because it's me and she's Alison."

"Emily you're talking really fast and…"

"We started making out and then she was on top of me and then some shirts almost came off until we decided to move over to the couch and I saw a text from Devon." Looking up she sees the look of confusion on Hanna's face. "Hanna…"

"I guess that means you're not getting married?"

"Oh no I'm getting married I have to."

"Why?"

"Cause it's Ali; she uses people and doesn't talk about things and…"

"Hey are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we'll be right there." Shaking her head Emily starts to pace back and forth.

"Look at me stop; first things first is what's Alison going to do about Lorenzo?"

"Nothing," hearing the door open she starts to walk. "See I told you we were coming."

"Yeah I actually wanted to ask…Hanna do you mind if I see some of your drawings for Emily's dress?"

"Um…we just talked about some ideas and I wrote some notes down, but as soon as I do you'll be the first one to see it!" Smiling she waves as they walk out the door.

"So did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah it was just her and I; not much of a party, but she said we'll make up for it."

"Good I'm glad."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing just hung around that's about it."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Well that's what today is for."

"What do you have planned?" Grabbing onto her arm she's all smiles until she sees Lorenzo across the street. "Lets go this way real quick." Pulling her fiancés arm they cross the. "Hey Lorenzo."

"Good morning ladies how are you?"

"Fine…you?"

"I'm doing well just heading home…its been a long night."

"I bet," she can't look at him the same way ever since finding out the truth. She feels anger and disgust and resentment, but not being able to say anything is what's aggravating her the most.

"Yeah…well I'll see you around," tilting his head he smiles and walks away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing…so back to what you were saying."

"Well I was thinking about some actual breakfast, in bed, followed by a nice long shower, and then a walk or jog, and then another shower."

"Ahhh I get it," smiling she keeps walking trying to not show what she's thinking about. Alison, Lorenzo…pulling out her phone she decides to give Spencer a text.

"Alison," Lorenzo walks in to find her doing the dishes. He walks up behind her and places his hands on her hips making his way up to her shoulders where she squeezes them causing her to wince in pain. "I saw Emily on my way home."

"Yeah," she barely gets the word out trying not to be weak in front of him.

"She seemed…off; what did you two talk about last night when she came over?"

"I was alone last night…she went to Hanna's and you can ask Hanna yourself."

"So she all of a sudden seemed weird around me because of what…she just felt like it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," laughing a very cold laugh he turns her around and pins her against the counter. "If I find out that you're lying to me…"he whips his head around when there's a knock on the door. "Expecting someone?" He walks towards the door and look back one more time before opening it. "Spencer."

"Hey is Ali home?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen I'll get her." Smiling he walks away as Spencer paces around on the porch.

"Spencer…what are you doing here?" Walking out to join her on the porch she shuts the door behind her.

"I just thought that I would stop by and see if you wanted to go for a walk."

A walk? Spencer has never asked her to go for a walk so she knows something is up. "Um…now is not a good time. Lorenzo just got home and I need…I'm going to make him lunch and…" looking through the window she sees he's still in the kitchen. "I might be able to go for a walk tonight…around eight?"

"Or maybe now?" Looking around she sneaks her the phone.

 _Spenc please go see Ali I can't, with Devon, she needs to be looked after._

"Tonight after eight," smiling she goes back inside and goes right back into the kitchen to continue her household duty. "What kind of sandwich?"

"One that's not full of lies; what did Spencer want?"

"She wants to go for a walk tonight; would that be okay?"

"Sure…"

That's surprising, "really?"

"Yeah; if you can't hang out with your friends what kind of a guy does that make me?" Getting up he walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "I'm not that bad of a guy Alison and I know that things have gotten rough over the past few days, but I do love you. Go for a walk with her enjoy the air and catch up with your friend."

"Thank you," and right there is a glimpse of why she fell in love with him.

"You're welcome…besides like I said you're starting to get a little chunky."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Devon this was the perfect day," Emily walks out of the bathroom throwing up her hair.

"Then why does it look like you're getting ready to leave when we could continue this for the rest of the night?"

"I totally forgot that I told Spencer that I would meet up with her to catch up. She's a hopeless romantic and wants to know about how we met, how you proposed and all of that." Grabbing her bag she leans over and gives her a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Lying to you, kissing Ali behind your back…twice, almost having sex with Ali… "For leaving you after the most amazing day we've had yet since we've been together, for choosing my friends over you, for…"

"Hey," leaning up she wraps her hand around her neck and kisses her. "I've had you for the past four years; it might not have been every day, it might not have been in the best of circumstances, but I've gotten to know the Emily that you are today and they haven't. Go hang out with Spencer and catch up!" The car horn honks and they both turn their head. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I'm in love with you Devon…you know that right?"

"Yes but not nearly as much as I am in love with you Emily Fields."

"I know!" Smiling she walks away and into Spencer's car where she just sits there and stares.

"You okay?"

"I'm doing this because she's my friend and because I want her to be happy."

"I know."

"Right?"

Spencer turns her head in…well she can't really say it's shock because she knows that Emily will always hold a place for Alison in her heart. "Emily I can't tell you why you're doing this only you can and whether you're doing this for the right reasons or not, you're trying to help a friend." Turning the corner they see Lorenzo pull away as they pull up. Getting out of the car they're greeted by Alison.

"Good to know you're still right on time Spencer or else I would be standing here looking like an idiot."

"And we wouldn't want that," walking in she sits down watching Ali and Emily stare at each other in awkwardness. "So Emily told me about Lorenzo."

"I had a feeling she would," sitting down she winces grabbing her ribs. "As much as I love Emily for caring, there's really nothing you guys can do."

"But there is because even though you're not married to him…"

"Spence please I don't need any of your lawyer mumbo jumbo tonight I already have a headache."

"Ali," leaning over Emily grabs her hands, "you deserve so much better than someone that finds it necessary to hit you whenever you do something wrong."

"Em…he already questioned me about you after your run in this morning. I can't afford to…"

"Live? I brought Spencer here hoping that she could change your mind and tell you that legally you won't have to worry about anything, but since you aren't listening then I guess we should just leave." Going to leave she gets stopped at the door by Spencer in front of her and Alison grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to go upstairs and make myself busy for however long you need me to, but you guys need to talk." Spencer makes her way upstairs as Alison and Emily continue to just stand by the door.

"I'm doing this to try to help you Alison and I don't understand why you won't let me."

"You have Devon…if I turn Lorenzo in who do I have?" And there it is; she's know, Emily's known…hell everyone's known, but it was never said out loud until now…not verbally at least. "I guess now would be a good time to talk about it."

"What was it to you…I mean you could of ignored me when I asked if you were awake, but instead you turned around and…well."

"It was something overdue Em and it was beautiful. I don't know why we never talked about it, but at the same time I don't know what else there was left to say."

"How about acting on our feelings that we obviously had for one another."

"I was trying to protect you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We didn't know who A was A was clearly hurting the ones close to me so I figured that I would protect you by not being with you. That one night was to show you how I truly felt and then everything happened so fast, but I wouldn't change any of it because I thought I was protecting you."

"And then the dollhouse."

"And then Sarah."

"And then Lorenzo."

"And then you left so it just never really worked after that."

"Why didn't you say anything when we saw each other then?"

"You told me you were seeing someone."

"I'm doing this because you're my friend right?"

"I don't know," slowly walking towards her she backs Emily up against the front door and moves her bangs out of her face. "If you're not it's okay right?"

"I don't know." Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and feels her hands going right to Alison's hips like a magnet. Running her hands around her waist she unbuttons Alison's jeans as Alison leans in and gives her a soft kiss. "Spencer's upstairs I don't we can…" and she's cut off by Alison's kiss.

"Yeah I don't know they're downstairs talking and hopefully Emily can convince her to turn him in."

"Well if she can't what are you going to do?" Hanna asks as she continues to draw Emily's dress.

"I don't know Alison was very convinced that she didn't want to do anything. I honestly think that Emily would have to do some strong convincing otherwise."

"Well I'm drawing her dress right now so if there's not going to be a wedding I hope she lets me know soon."

"What do you think about that anyway; all of a sudden having the wedding around the same time as you?"

"Oh I'm fine with it as long as it's not on the same day."

"You don't find it strange that they all of a sudden…"

"What I find strange Spence is that you're questioning it; let her be happy and let her do what makes her happy."

"Yeah…."

"Yeah what?"

"It sounds like she's doing what makes her happy right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind I'll call you back later," going towards the top of the stairs she stops before walking down. "Hey guys um…I think we're getting a little off topic and I think that."

"Spencer you can join us it's fine."

"Uh yeah not really my thing I mean yeah maybe in college, but that's what the experimental thing…"

"Spencer we're just sitting here."

Slowly walking downstairs she sees that Emily and Alison are indeed just sitting on the couch. "I thought you guys were…"

"Having a heart to heart of course!"

"No I thought," walking into the kitchen she sees Lorenzo at the table and Emily and Alison in the living room. "We would start our walk already I mean that's why we came over here in the first place."

"Yeah lets go."

"Lorenzo what are you doing home?"

"I have to leave town for a few days to look into things so I came here to get my things." Smiling he walks upstairs and Spencer stares at them. "So…"

"We have to talk on our walk…Alison's ready."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Sorry it's been awhile guys but I promise I'll be back to update more often than before!**

"So when did the abuse start?"

"Spencer I told you I don't want to talk about this!"

Emily stops and turns around, "okay…"

"Okay what where are you going?" Alison grabs her arm and stops her.

"I'm going to as Lorenzo when it happened because when I got back from camp you said you weren't with him anymore."

"I wasn't at that time; we took like a day break and then got back together."

"Why?"

"Because he does love me."

Emily can't hold it in anymore; how much brain washing has this guy done to a girl that she knew was stronger and smarter than any other person she's ever met? "Are you serious Alison?" She taps her shoulder that causes her to wince in pain…"that is his fault. The bruises and scars he's caused is his fault and the Alison I knew wouldn't take any of that."

"Yeah well the Alison you knew is dead."

Emily once again stops walking. Dead. There was a time she thought she was dead and she came back a different person and here it is happening again. "No she's not and you know how I know that? Because I can still see her in your eyes and in your smile. I can still hear her in your voice and yes she sounds a little broken, but nothing that can't be fixed if you let us help."

"You guys don't get it do you? He's a detective and very highly looked up to; no one is going to believe me or you or even you Spencer even with your degrees. He's very good with his words and no one would believe he would hit me."

"But you have the bruises."

"Yeah and your point?"

"You don't get it," Emily walks away from them as Spencer just looks at Alison shaking her head.

"What is she so upset about?"

"Are you serious?"

"Emily wait…" she runs after to catch up and finally does when Emily stops in the middle of the street.

"What Alison…what do you want?"

"I love you too Em…I do but you don't…."

"Get it? Understand it? I get that part, but what you don't get is that we never talked about anything and that maybe if we did we would be together…or at least closer friends. I love you Ali…you were my first love and I wouldn't want to exchange that for anyone, but you can be so frustrating."

"And you can't be? You kissed me back you know? I kissed you yes I did, but you kissed me back so what does that mean?"

"Old habits Ali."

"Die hard?"

"Spencer can you give us a minute?"

"Oh yeah totally I mean why not!" Walking away she shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Ali we are in the middle of the street so I don't think now is the time to have our heart to heart, but yes…old habits die hard. Why do you think I kissed you back besides the obvious? I love Devon, but you know…she's probably the love of my life, but you…you're my soulmate Ali I strongly believe that. No one could ever replace you in my heart, but they can fill that void."

"Is that what she's doing?"

"Is that what Lorenzo's doing?"

Is it? They're standing in the middle of the street staring at each other not knowing what to say next. Are they both with their significant others because they're not with each other? Spencer walks up to them making them wonder this a little bit more. "Sorry to interrupt but…"

"Hey guys do you mind if I steal Alison away? Since I'm not going to see her for a few days I would really like to spend as much time as I can with her now?" Seeing the look on Emily's face he knows something's up. "Emily are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had a moment…thinking about being oversees."

"Maybe you should see someone?"

"Was thinking about it." Slightly smiling she feels her fists clinch as Alison gets in the car. "Bye guys!"

"Good cover up."

"I've had a lot of practice."

"Where are you going?"

"Home…I have a fiancé waiting for me."

"Hey Hanna!" Aria moves to the side as Hanna welcomes herself in.

"So I'm going to make this short and sweet to fill you in; Emily and Alison have kissed since they've been back and Emily is getting married after homecoming."

"What?"

"Yeah…can I tell you something though…I don't think they're going to get married."

"They have a lot of stuff to talk about so I don't think they'll get married in a month, but I think they'll still do it."

"Why?"

"Emily's smarter than that; to fall back into Alison's tricks and mind play…she's been through that and I didn't work out for her then so why should it now?"

"I don't know but I don't like it so…"

"So…" and then she sees it. "No."

"No what?"

"I know that Hanna face and I'm not doing it?"

"What face and doing what?"

"You want me to spy on them and take pictures."

"Can you see inside my head or…"

"See; no I'm not doing it. We are adults now and I'm not going to go backwards to when we were kids again and spy."

"Think about it…that's all I'm going to say."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Make her dress…and when she realizes she's not going to get married…use it as my own!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Please don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you would like to happen!**

"Emily so nice to see you," Caleb moves to the side as she walks right past him and into the kitchen where Hanna is sketching.

"Hey Emily how are…"

"If you're so hell-bent sure that I'm not getting married why are you continuing to draw my dress." This is a side of Emily that Hanna hasn't seen in a very long time. She pushes everything off the table and sits on it staring at her.

"You talked to Aria…"

"Yeah and who do you think you are speaking for me and what I want?"

"Emily as soon as everyone sees how you look when you're around Alison or when someone talks about her…they'll agree with me."

"I've grown up and I've moved on; yes she will always hold a place in my heart, but the rest of my heart has been taken up by Devon. My fiancé."

"If you say so."

"I do so you need to backoff." She storms off and back outside where she sees Devon jogging. She stands in front of her, smiling. "Hey pretty where are you running off to?"

"Just trying to stay in shape for my girl…I missed you this morning."

"Yeah sorry I just wanted to go for a jog and that jog turned into a run and that run turned into a 10 mile hike."

"Old habits?"

"Die hard."

Slightly smiling she starts to walk with Devon... "Why do you think that is? Old habits die hard?"

"I don't know; probably because you just get so used to doing something that you just do it without knowing that you are. Like when you pee in the morning…it's just a habit that we all have."

"So I was thinking that maybe we could have a girl's night tonight. I figured that it would be a good way for you to get to know them and learn a little bit about my past."

Sitting on the porch she smiles as Emily sits on her lap. "A bit about your past huh?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'd be okay with that."

"Even if it means I invite Alison as well?"

"Alison?"

"She is a part of my past."

She's right about that and maybe if she invites her, she'll learn how much a part of her past she really is…was. "And I do want to know about your past."

"So…"

"I think it'll be fun."

"I was hoping you would say that!" Giving her a kiss she gets up and takes her hand! "Come on we have a lot to do before they come over!"

"Yeah and me taking a shower is at the top of that list."

"I was hoping you'd say that because I have to too!"

"All I'm saying is that you better remember your place by the time I come back here." Lorenzo is finishing packing his suitcase while Alison sits on the bed.

"I haven't forgotten."

"Oh really? Because ever since Emily and your friends have come home…you've been a little off."

"Why did you say it that way?"

"What way?"

"Emily and your friends?"

"Because I know that at one point Emily and you were more than friends so I don't know where you two stand now."

"Just friends…always have been."

"Yes, but at one point you were more and you can't tell me that you weren't."

He's right; out of all the girls she missed Emily the most. Out of all the girls Emily was the hardest one to leave behind. "I don't agree."

"See right there," walking over to the couch he leans over and grabs her wrists. "You're back talking and that is not being yourself. I know the person that you used to be; the seductive, manipulative, girl that you used to be. You got me suspended from the force because you stole my name badge. All you need to do is bat those eyes and smile and bam…you got them hooked." He pushes down on her wrists causing her to moan as he gets up. "I want you to know that I'll be having someone, not telling you who, but someone will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you behave yourself." He turns his head as there's a knock on the door. "Spencer how are you?"

"Good I'm here to pick up Ali."

"For…" Alison gets up confused.

"You haven't checked your phone have you?"

"No…I misplaced it." Misplaced being key for Lorenzo threw it against the wall and broke it.

"Oh well we're all having a girls night to make Devon feel more comfortable and I knew that you were going out of town so I thought I would pick her up."

"Oh okay well Ali you better get your stuff…let me just say bye and she'll be right out." Shutting the door he turns his head smirking. "A girls night…I hope you behave yourself." Walking back over to her he gives her a kiss and once again smiles. "I love you Ali…I'll see you in a few days." Walking out he nods at Spencer as she walks in.

"A girls night?"

"Misplaced your phone?"

"Yeah…somewhere."

"You do know I know the truth right?"

"Yeah but he doesn't."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Warning: Gets graphic in this one guys…but also what all of us Emison fans want.**

There's nothing but silence in the room as all of the girls just stare at each other. Emily's thinking about what those few moments with Ali meant and if Devon is really the one, Alison's thinking about what she's doing with Lorenzo and Emily, Spencer is thinking about how they always end up in a situation like this, Hanna is thinking about how she knows she's right and Emily and Devon, as nice as Devon may be, are not meant to be, and Aria is thinking about what Hanna asked of her, and Devon is just happy that Emily is allowing her into her life. Devon stands up finally deciding to break the silence. "Well hi…I'm Devon and I want to thank all of you for coming over tonight for this girls night."

"Devon I'm Aria and I'm very happy to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. Now let me see if I can get this right. Aria you're a photographer and married to Ezra who was your teacher, but you didn't know that when you two first got together. Spencer you are in politics and married to Toby who is your high school sweetheart. Hanna you're in fashion and also married to your high school sweetheart. Alison…you've been dating Lorenzo for the past four years and work for the police force to bring justice to this town."

"Very good Devon…how about you tell us something about you?"

"Well I'm from Arizona and I met Emily in boot camp. I am no longer able to serve because I lost my leg while fighting, but I'm still trying to recruit people while I can."

"Can I ask what drew you to Emily?" Hanna asks trying to get a little bit more of a grip on the situation.

"You mean besides her smile and eyes?" Her smile turns straight when she looks at Emily who is staring at the ground. "He charm; she has this…light about her that brighten anyone's mood."

"I have to agree!" Alison comments looking at Emily who is still staring at the ground.

"What is it that you do…did Devon?" Spencer asks trying to change the subject and stop the tension she can feel grow in the room.

"I would read people…interrogate, ask questions. I have always been able to read people, ever since I was a little kid."

"Oh yeah?" Hanna's even more interested than before. "Read me."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I already know stuff about you."

"So what?"

Seeing that Emily is still out of it, she decides to play Hanna's game, "alright; you're curious about something. It may or may not be about your life, but there is something there that you're…unsure of."

Wow…she's good, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"If you say so," slightly smiling she looks over at Emily who is still looking at the ground and then at Alison who is still looking at Emily. "Oh look we're out of wine; Devon would you like to walk to the store and get more with me?"

Seeing that Emily isn't fully there she agrees. "Sure; Emily I'll be back." They both walk out the door as Spencer stands up and hits both Emily and Alison over the heads.

"Ow…what was that for?" Emily asks rubbing her head.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you two are making it so obvious that you're hiding something that you didn't even realize that Devon is figuring it out."

Emily looks around to find Devon not there. "Where did she go?"

"With Hanna to go get more wine, but I think you two should talk before they come back so we can actually have a fun night together." Spencer grabs Aria's hand and leaves the room. Alison continues to look at Emily as Emily gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a good thing for me to be in here along with you."

"Why not."

"Because I feel so many feelings towards you I don't know which one is real. I'm angry at you for staying with Lorenzo and not standing up for yourself, I'm happy to see you, I'm confused, frustrated…" she leans against the counter and runs her hands through her hair. What does she do?

"Em…" she walks closer to her and stops when she feels her hip touch Emily's. They both just stare at each other clinching their fists in hope that it'll stop them from making another mistake. "Who else did I have when you left and after Charlotte died. He was there for me when no one else was. Jason started drinking again and my dad moved. I had no one, but…" and she decides to do it. She takes her hand and brushes away Emily's hair out of her face. "Lorenzo has never been able to make me feel the way you do."

"I can't…"

"Can't or won't because you know they're two different things."

"And you can't or won't leave Lorenzo?" Turning her head into Alison's hand she can see a slight bruise on her wrist. "Because this right here says that you should." She leans down and kisses her wrist while her other hand pulls Alison's waist towards hers causing their torso's to touch as well and all of a sudden their once again kissing. The fight for who's tongue is in control is once again happening when Spencer walks in.

"And this would be us getting off topic," she squeezes herself in between the two of them. "So I don't think this is the greatest thing to be doing especially with Hanna and Devon walking through that door at any point." Taking Emily's hand she pulls her into the living room leaving Alison leaning against the counter. "Emily you know I love you, but what you're doing…"

"I don't know what I'm doing! I love Devon I do, but Ali and I…"

"Never got your chance."

"I guess."

"You two clearly need to talk but I'm afraid that if you're alone when you talk…not much talking will get done."

"I'm not sure about that…"

"I left you alone with her for 30 seconds and you were already making out."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know, but I know that making out with her is not the answer." She turns her head when the front door opens and Devon and Hanna walk back in.

"Glad to see you stopped staring at the floor." Devon walks right past Emily showing her disappointment.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah listen…you seem to be really distracted by my being here and I think I should just go…"

"No please I want you here."

"You're doing a great job showing it."

"I know and I'm sorry I'm just…adjusting. Can we please just go back to sitting down and playing games?"

"Adjusting?"

"Please?"

Lightly laughing and smiling, Devon shakes her head, "alight!"

Emily wakes up to everyone asleep. Devon is passed out next to her, Spencer is sitting in the chair, Hanna and Aria are on the floor and Alison is…where is Alison. She gets up and walks around but can't find her. This is like labor day all over again…where is she? Finally deciding to go out back she finds her lying there…not moving. Walking closer she can't tell if she's awake, asleep, or dead. The closer she gets the more she realizes she staring at the stars. "Ali…"

"Spencer's right you know; we do need to talk."

"We do…about a lot."

"Yeah but I can't help but look at you and…Emily I've never forgotten what is was like to kiss you, to hold you, to breath you in. Just thinking about it makes me shiver and shake." She sits up as Emily sits next to her understanding everything she says. "Even before the hitting and verbal abuse, I never felt that way with Lorenzo and you know why? It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally did. He's not you. He doesn't have your soft hands…touch." She knows she shouldn't but this is the most alive she's felt in a long time. Alison moves her hand up Emily's leg and leans over to kiss her forcing Emily to lie down. There's no one here to stop them this time and they both know it, but they also both know they shouldn't. Getting on top of her, Alison takes Emily's hands and locks them with hers above her head on the ground. She doesn't take long to go from her lips to her neck resulting Emily to roll her head and breath in deeper. She takes her hands back from Ali's grip and puts them on her back removing her shirt in the matter of seconds. She rolls over finally taking control of Ali and starts kissing down her torso massaging her breasts and feeling Alison's breaths move slower and slower. She moves back up to her neck and wraps her hands around her back now removing Ali's bra…there's no going back now.

Alison sits up and unzips Emily's sweatshirt revealing nothing underneath. She tilts her head to the side smirking as Emily smiles and shrugs her shoulders. Leaning forward she causes Emily to lie down and as soon as she does Alison unties Emily's sweatpants. Leaning forward she kisses her hipbone making Emily thrust forward and moan. She slowly takes them off and starts kissing her thighs feeling them tense up. She kisses them up and down…teasing Emily until she begins to beg. "Alison please…just…I don't know how much time…"

"Right," and with that Alison takes off Emily's underwear and begins to massage Emily's clit with her tongue. She slowly goes in circles as Emily tries to be quiet knowing that if anyone woke up right now…shit would hit the fan. Alison teases Emily going faster and then slower and then faster and then slower and Emily all of a sudden feels like she's on a cloud. She can't feel the ground below her and she's getting hotter and hotter…she's close.

"Ali…almo…ther…right…."and it's the quietest orgasm she's ever had. She feels her body start to twitch as Alison blows on it teasing it a little more. "Come here!" Sitting up she grabs Alison's face and kisses it now getting on top of her and not wasting any time she takes off her pants and goes right at it. She teases Alison a little more by kissing up and down her thighs and around her vagina until she finally begins. She repeats Alison's moves, but adds a little suck here and there and then adds her two fingers.

"Em oh my God…." It doesn't take long for Alison to orgasm either and as soon as she does she sits up and they kiss, and stare at each other. "What do we do now?"

"Get dressed and go back inside like nothing happened and add it to our list of things to talk about."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Devon wakes up to find Emily missing, but breakfast cooking. Walking into the kitchen she sees her there smiling back at her. "Good morning sleepyhead!"

"Good morning angel; I was hoping to find you sleeping next to me, but this is even better." Walking up behind her she wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "What are you making?"

"Some eggs and bacon and toast."

"Ah the perfect hangover breakfast!"

"Exactly; look…" turning around she rests her hands on Devon's shoulders. "I want to apologize for last night."

"It's okay I get it."

"No it's not okay; I…"

"I get it Emily I do and it'll take time but I'll understand it. One day at a time I promise!" Leaning forward she gives her a kiss and this one is different. It's…almost like they haven't kissed in years. It's passionate and soft, but aggressive and rough at the same time. "Wow."

"I figured it was due time for that."

"I'd say so!" Turning her head she sees that everyone is still sleeping and looks back at Emily with that smile! "So….

"So?"

"You know we've never…consummated our relationship."

Smiling and turning her head she plays shy only for the fact that A she just had sex with Alison a few hours ago, and B she was never in a relationship with Ali when they first sex a few years ago. "You're right and I want to, but I don't think this is the right time or place."

"I agree and that's why I have a surprise for you later today."

A surprise? When would she have had time to make plans to do anything? "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah we're leaving around one and you have to be blindfolded!"

"Kinky!"

"Yep!"

"Ugh what's that smell?" Hanna asks holding her head walking into join them.

"Breakfast."

"Smells like…" she can't even finish her sentence before running outback.

"A hangover!" Emily turns off the stove and starts making plates as everyone starts to wake up. "Can you give me a hint about it?"

"Nope!" Smiling she brings out the plates as quickly as Emily is making them, as well as water and orange juice. "Good morning everyone!"

"Why are you echoing?" Spencer asks holding her head as well.

"So that's two for two…Aria?"

"I didn't know you had a twin; when did she show up?"

"Three…Alison?"

"Morning," she gets right up and goes into the bathroom.

"She okay?"

"She's probably going to throw up." Emily states putting her plate on the table.

"Oh don't say that," Aria states taking a deep breath in through her mouth trying to not smell it.

"Sorry," sitting next to Devon all she can do is smile at her as she tries to think about what the surprise could be…and then Alison walks out of the bathroom. Just looking at her makes her think of what they did that they shouldn't have. She can still feel the way she felt when orgasming. "Ali your plates on the table."

"Thank Em." Sitting down they all just stare at each other and Emily, Devon, and Alison find it amusing watching the three girls pick at their food. "You girls okay?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Wonderful!"

"Great! Then how about you actually eat the food and not pick at it."

Spencer stands up and grabs her coat, "I think I'm going to take my food to go so I can throw up in the comfort of my own home!"

"Me too."

"Yeah round two is definitely happening any minute." All the girls leave as Alison, Devon and Emily just stare at each other.

"Well I'm going to get going too…have a good day guys."

"You too…well that was a quick breakfast!"

"Yeah…so I think I'm going to clean up and then shower and then we'll go?"

"That sounds about right, but you'll might want to add in packing."

"Packing? Where are we going?"

"You'll see and we're only gone for the night, but I can't tell you what to wear so bring, casual, dressy, really dressy, pj's of course, and whatever else you want."

"I'm excited."

"As you should be!" Smiling she gives her a kiss and goes to the bathroom.

"Devon where are we I feel like we've been driving forever."

"Almost there I promise." She takes the blindfold off of her and it's dark so Emily still can't figure out where they are. "Um…"

"I know we both needed to get away so I made a few phone calls. Remember when we were camping on one of our missions and we were just talking over the radio?"

 _"Fields how are you doing over there?"_

 _"Oh great you know just making it homey."_

 _"Speaking of home…when we get back maybe I can take you out on a real date."_

 _"Awe isn't this romantic."_

 _"Shut your trap Jet…I want to hear Field's answer."_

 _"Depends what would we do?"_

 _"Oh you know…I would first pick you up in a car…not a jeep. And we would go out to dinner and it depends on where go on what we do next."_

 _"Well so far so good!"_

 _"How far is NYC from you…maybe there?"_

 _"Not that far…we could do that!"_

 _"So you're accepting my weird way of asking you out?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"As long as you send pictures." Jet responds as him and everyone else laughs._

"We're going to New York?"

"We're in New York!" They get out of the tunnel and are surrounded by buildings and cars and are greeted by car horns as soon as they turn the corner. "Jet was so excited for us," laughing she lowers her head. Jet was a guy on Devon's team and was in the truck when it exploded and unfortunately didn't make it. "I feel like I should still send him a picture."

"Well lets take one and just post it…we don't have to say anything…just post it."

"I think he'd like that." Leaning closer they take one as the car stops. "We're here." Getting out she takes Emily's hand helping her out as they start to walk. They walk down Fifth Ave, a little bit through Central Park, go to Serendipity for dinner and see a show before heading back to the hotel where Devon once again surprises her.

"Devon…"speechless. Emily walks into a room where there are rose petals on the floor and bed, candles lit, music playing, and a bath already waiting for them. "Babe you shouldn't have done of this."

"I asked you out on this date over a year ago and I think it's very well deserved." Taking her hand, she leads her into the bathroom where it's only lit by candlelight. She has Emily stand in the middle of the bathroom as she walks up behind her and unzips her dress. Leaning forward she lightly kisses her back while unhooking her bra. "I've waited for this for a long time!"

"Me too," and she has, but she just wishes that she felt different. She feels ashamed and knows that she doesn't deserve this.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She hasn't been able to sleep all night. Devon has made these past few days perfect and she should be head over heels in love and happy, but all she can think of is how Lorenzo is arriving home today and if Alison will be there or not.

 _"Alison…I'm begging you to leave him."_

 _"Emily I can't and no offense but how could you beg me to leave when I've asked you do to the same?"_

 _"No you haven't."_

 _"Yes I have just not in so many words; besides you're the one that's away God knows where, with your fiancé."_

 _"Yes I am, but…"_

 _"But what? Can't get that night out of your head? Can't get the way I touched you out of your head, or my taste out of your mouth?"_

 _"Ali…"_

 _"I know, but I can't leave him for the same reason why you can't leave her."_

 _"And what reason is that?"_

 _"The reason that we're afraid the other won't, the reason of familiarity and comfort."_

 _"I've loved you for almost half my life."_

 _"I know that…when you come back we'll talk."_

 _"We've had to talk for some time now."_

 _"And I promise we will."_

"Are you okay?" Devon asks rolling over and wrapping her arms around Emily, but this time she feels it. She can feel the distance, the cold shoulder. "Emily."

"I've had a great weekend Devon and I love you so much…"

"Then why won't you roll over and tell me that to my face."

"Because I'm ashamed of…"

"Alison."

"What?" That causes her to roll over."

"I'm not stupid…what's my job?"

"You read people."

"I knew something was up the day we left. You couldn't look at me in my eyes, you were distracted by something and I had the feeling I knew what it was, but I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Devon…"

"It happened once in Cali too when we were there, but I ignored it. I didn't think you were the cheating type and I left it to the wind because of what happened to your dad. Everyone grieves differently; some people cling onto their loved ones and others…"

"I'm sorry."

"Just answer me this…did you kiss her?"

"Who?"

"Alison; since we've been home…have you guys kissed because I'm 99.9% sure of the answer, but I just need to hear it from you."

"Devon…"

"That's all I needed to hear," getting up she grabs her robe and starts packing. "I get it I do…I just wish you could have told me before…"

"I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before too; when we get back I think I'm going to stay in a hotel."

"No please we can talk about this."

"I know but I need time to think about what I'm going to say so I don't hurt your feelings."

"Please do I deserve it I do."

"No…just pack your bags we have a plane to catch."

"Welcome home honey!" Alison grabs Lorenzo's bags as he walks in and sits on the couch. "How was your trip?"

"It was work; did you behave yourself?"

"Of course!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are so what did you and Emily do?"

Everything, well a lot, "nothing Lorenzo; we had a girl's night and then Emily and Devon went on a vacation."

"Really?"

"Yes you can ask anyone of them."

Getting up he walks over to her and smiles giving her a hug, "that's good…and I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

"How about you put my stuff away and then get a bath going and we can take one?"

"Okay," smiling she carries his stuff upstairs when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Ali…Devon knows."

"What?"

"She's known, but she called me out on it this morning. I can't do this to her; her face was so heartbroken."

"Em…please."

"I have to go; we'll still talk when I get back but I can't leave her."

"Alison are you almost done?"

"Yes Lorenzo staring the bath now!" What does she do?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

This kissing rock. They were supposed to meet here before and never did, but today…today is the day. As soon as Emily got back home she got in touch with Alison and told her that they finally needed to talk and Alison agreed. Sitting there in anticipation she starts to play with her hands and shakes her legs up and down. She's not coming, Lorenzo won't let her out of his house, there's no way… "Em?"

"Ali!" She came.

"I don't have much time, but I needed to see you. I thought about it long and hard and I decided that I'm going to leave Lorenzo. I don't know how or when, but I know that I'm going to need your help…as well as all the others."

"What do you need?" Emily stands up and grabs her hands like she's done it every day. "I told you that I would help you and I mean it."

"I'm not sure, but I just wanted to be certain that you would still help me."

"Devon left me; she went to a hotel to think about a few things, but deep down I think she knows."

"Knows what?"

"That her and I could have the best sex in the world, raise the perfect family, be the most looked up to couple in the world, but my heart, my whole heart will never belong to her. That my heart…even though it took me a long time to admit it to myself, has always and will always belong to you."

"Em…" she raises her hand and caresses her face smiling. "That night after I came home, when I slept over…it was a long time coming. I might have been a bitch to you at times, but that's because I was denying myself too."

"Denying yourself of what?"

"My true feelings for you; Em I love you and I want to be with you and I know it's complicated with you and Devon and me and Lorenzo but…I want to try with you. I don't want to look back on my life and go what if? I don't want to think about where you and I could be or how many kids we have…where we would live."

"Ali…I love you and always have and I want to help you leave Lorenzo, but I also need to talk to Devon because it wouldn't be fair to her. She's been there with me for the past four years, I was there for her when she lost her leg, I cheated on her after my dad died and she was still by my side and here we are again…I'm cheating on her and she hasn't done anything to deserve it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her…she deserves at least that."

What does she say? How does she say it? Hey I'm breaking up with you so I can finally try with my high school first girl crush ever that is going to leave her abusive boyfriend for me? Doesn't quite sound right…how about, sex with her is better than…no way too harsh, I don't want to say what if. That's the one. Walking in all she hears is silence; she walks up to her room and finds Devon sitting on her bed. "Devon…"

"You know when you told me you cheated on me, after your father died, I was surprised…but I wasn't at the same time. You didn't seem like the kind of person that would cheat and I gave you a pass because of those two reason, but I think I always knew…deep down, that your heart belonged to someone else. I've told you that your eyes are a storybook to your soul and I've always seen that…empty part of you. That part of you that…was incomplete and untold. I was hoping that with time I would help you…not forget but move on and that maybe I could help you fill that void that she left. I guess that was hopeful thinking."

Emily sits next to her and goes to reach for her hand when Devon pulls it away. "I love you Devon I do, but…"

"I'm not Alison," smiling she stands up and gives Emily one more kiss. "I want to thank you for the best four years of my life and I will always be there for you." Walking to the door she bumps into Pam, smiles at her, and then leaves.

"Emily where is she going?"

"Back home I guess."

"Why?"

"Because we broke up."

"You what?" Hanna yells at her as they sit at the Brew. "Emily Fields what are you thinking?"

"That it wasn't right, that I was marrying her for all the wrong reason, that I would not only ruin my life but hers as well if we did get married."

"All of that is true yes, but I drew you a dress."

"No…you drew yourself a dress pretending it was mine because you knew it wouldn't work out."

"Okay maybe I did, but still; you honestly think she's going to leave him and you two are going to live happily ever after?"

"I'm going to try Hanna and I would really like your support."

"I'm not a bra Emily I'm a friend and I love you enough to tell you that I don't think she's going to."

"Then I guess we'll see now won't we?"

"And what are you going to do when she doesn't?"

"I guess we'll see."

"Did you tell the others?"

"I told Spencer and she is going to go other there to talk to her and see if she was serious and I was going to tell Aria, but she flew back to LA."

"Spencer was going over to make sure she was leaving…are you sure it's not so she can investigate."

"Hanna why are you so hell bent on this not working out?"

"Because how many times has she let you down, screwed you over, sent us to jail…I mean yeah we sent her to jail too, but that's not the point."

"Where's the point you're trying to get to then Han?"

"She's Ali and you're…"

"Emily. My name is Emily Fields and I'm a girl that is gay and has been in love with Alison DiLaurentis for years and now that I might have a chance, you…Hanna Marin, my best friend, is trying to ruin that." Standing up she storms off leaving Hanna by herself.

"Spencer…what are you doing here?" Alison asks shutting the door behind her.

"Are you leaving?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry let me clarify…are you…leaving…him?" Spencer quietly asks while signaling with her hands.

"I need to!"

"Need to or want to?"

"Both; Emily deserves it."

"What do you mean she deserves it?"

"I led her on for so many years; I used her and abused her and had sex with her and then we never talked about it and then the dollhouse happened and we still never talked about it."

"You guys had…"

"Not the point…the point is she deserves to be able to be happy for once and for some reason she thinks that she'll be happy with me and I want to see if I can be happy with her. I just need to…Lorenzo!"

"Hi ladies…what are you doing out here?"

"I didn't want to wake you up; we were just talking about…"

"Emily and Devon's break up." Spencer cuts her off trying to save her from lying.

"They broke up? That's terrible."

"Yeah so I was here asking Ali if she wanted to come over because the girls and I were going to try to cheer her up."

"Well I don't see why that would be a problem." He goes back inside and leaves them staring at each other in shock.

"Really?"

"Well God knows what your little mind was thinking."

"I was thinking…" rolling her eyes she stares to look around. "Alright I had nothing."

"Here you go…" He hands her the bag and smiles.

"What's that?"

"Your bag for tonight! I figured you would be sleeping over so," leaning over he gives her a kiss. "Have fun and give Emily my best."

"Thanks Lorenzo!"

"That was…"

"Yeah I know but it's a night out that I can have with Emily."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Spencer thank you for allowing us to…"

"Continue your love affair without being caught? Oh anytime," smiling she shakes her head walking into the living room to join them and Hanna. "So what now?"

"I don't know."

"How are you going to leave Lorenzo?"

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"So lets narrow it down; you can't just leave him because that would make too much sense and be the logical way of doing it."

"Hanna…"Emily rolls her eyes to look at her.

"What I'm just stating the obvious; so how do you plan on leaving a guy that you've been with for four years and that is an abusive guy, that you find is going to be difficult to leave that you need our help?"

"I don't know and that's why I need your help."

"What if we got him on video?" Spencer states.

"What?"

"Well you said that they won't believe you so what's better than getting hard evidence against him?"

"And how do you manage on doing that Spencer?" Hanna gets up to get another glass of wine. "Right before he hits her do you expect her to be all like oh hold on let me get out my phone so I can record this so I can finally dump your ass?"

"Not exactly but we can find a way; when does Aria get back?"

"Next week why?"

"Maybe she has a video camera we can set up somewhere that he won't think of looking."

"Cause that won't be obvious; oh hey Lorenzo…no this isn't a video camera I'm putting in your couch."

"Do you have any ideas Hanna because I'm the only one coming up with ideas."

"Yeah she just walks up to him and says hey Lorenzo these past four years have been great, minus all of the abuse, but I'm gonna have to bounce."

"Hanna!" Emily stands up and starts to pace when Alison grabs her hand.

"Em it's okay."

"No it's not Ali; Hanna is making this like a joke when she doesn't know the seriousness of the situation. Alison's not the bad guy in this situation Hanna okay? I was a part of this too; I kept going to see her knowing what would probably happen, I was the one that made Devon leave not her. I'm not perfect you know; I cheated on Devon once before this too…after my dad died and she was right there by my side. She gave me that second chance and messed up because of the relationship that Ali and I never had. If you're our friend, and I truly mean our friend, can you please put the feelings that you have against her aside and help us?" Sitting down she takes a deep breath and looks at Alison and Spencer who are just staring at her…shocked.

"I'm sorry Emily I just…"

"Don't want me to get hurt and blah blah blah I know, but you're hurting me by not helping us." She takes Alison's hand and for the first time she can see that look in Emily's eyes when she looks at Alison. That look of hope; hope that they can maybe be together, fear that they might not get that chance, and sincere love. She's seen them look at each other before, but not like this. She can actually see the love they have for each other out of their eyes.

"So…a video camera?"

"Yeah…if we can get a video camera and keep it on record we might be able to catch him and that's plenty to get Alison to leave."

"But how…"

"I have an idea," Aria states walking in.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

"Well I lied; I went to go get help."

"Help?"

"I travel all this way and all you have for me is cheap wine? Come on Marin…someone like you should be able to afford the good stuff!"

"Mona?"

"Si!" Smiling she sits down next to Spencer winking at the rest of them

"How are you going to help?"

"Do you know what I've been doing for the past four years?"

"No, but I have been…"

"I know you've been wondering I mean it's me; I've been a reporter over in there and you know what that means? I've been an investigator…a spy."

"Well that suits you!" Spencer takes a sip of wine while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, but that also means I can help you two."

"No offense Mona, but why would you want to help me?" Alison asks tilting her head.

"Because I've grown up Alison and even though you and I have had our problems, getting hit on, and not the good way, is not okay."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm going to do my thing and you're going to act normal like you didn't even know I was here."

"That's it?"

"I'm asking you to trust me." Standing up she leaves as they all just stare at each other.

"Trust Mona?" Emily asks looking at them.

"Anyone need another glass?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Its been a week since our top secret how is Alison going to leave Lorezno meeting and Mona has done what?" Hanna asks catching up with the rest of them at The Brew.

"Really Hanna? That's the best you can come up with?" Spencer states passing around the sugar.

"Well do you have a better name?"

"Yeah how about since girls night or if you find it's necessary to use top secret…you can say since our top secret girls night."

"Now that's just boring Spence. Emily how are you holding up?"

"Fine; I mean it sucks that we can't talk, but I'm doing okay."

"Have you heard from Devon?"

"Um…she let me know she got back to Arizona safely, but that's it. I mean I get it I do, but I did and still do love her and we spent the last four years together and have been through a lot I wasn't thinking she'd cut off all ties with me."

"Well to be honest Emily this wasn't the first time you cheated on her." Aria states quietly in her cup.

"Thanks Aria."

"Yeah real nice Aria," Spencer turns her head to see Lorenzo walk in and smile at them. "Maybe you should call her to see if Mona's talk to her."

"Yeah," she decides to stay sitting because it would look to curious…if she got up to make a phone call. "Hey."

"Hey Em."

"How are you?"

"Fine; Lorenzo went to get coffee since the pot I made didn't taste right."

"Ali…"

"I know it's okay though."

"Have you heard from Mona?"

"No I was hoping you did."

"No; he's on his way to work now so maybe you guys can come over and we can try to get…"

"Okay mom I will…love you too!" Quickly hanging up she smiles as Lorenzo joins them. "Good morning Lorenzo."

"Ladies! Emily I wanted to come over and say how sorry I am that you and your fiancé didn't work out and if you need anything to please let Alison or myself know."

"I will thank you."

"Of course a friend of Ali's is a friend of mine!" Continuing to smile he walks away.

"I just want to punch him in the face over and over again." Hanna states watching him leave.

"Yeah well that would be an assault on an officer so you can't do that."

"Right."

"So homecoming?"

"Emily if you want to go with Ezra you can I mean I'll be working it anyway."

"No it's okay I didn't want to go anyway."

"Or you can go with me!" Mona sits next to her holding a dress.

"Excuse me?"

"Mona where have you been for the past week?"

"I told you I would take care of it and I have been and if you know where I am then so does he."

"What?"

"We're going to homecoming together Em and I'll explain more later, but not here. Meet at the school at 9pm tonight around the back and I'll let you in." Smiling she winks as she leaves.

"Glad to know that Mona is still Mona, but as my date?"

"Why don't you just wait to see what she has to say before shooting her down?"

"Spencer it's Mona…there's always the small print that we can't see that ends up biting us on the ass later."

"She said 9 right?" Aria asks looking at Spencer who's on her phone.

"Aria it's 8:59."

"Your point?"

"My point it that that's 60 seconds, give or take, away from 9pm."

"I'm just making a statement."

"Hey it's nine where is she," Hanna states as her and Emily walk up to them.

"It's 8:5…okay now it's nine."

"Ladies…" smirking she opens the door and moves to the side allowing them to come in.

"Have you been there the whole time watching us?"

"Yep I knew Hanna would be late and I don't want to open the door more than I need to. So for the past week I've been following him around, hacking into his phone and computer at work, and talking to his co-workers. He starts a normally day showing up to work, nothing mysterious or shady…until three…every day. He gets a phone call and it's 8 seconds long every day and I when I tried to look up the number it doesn't come up with his name so he's clearly paying for a phone that Alison doesn't know about."

"How do you know she doesn't know?"

"Because she would have mentioned it before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; so anyway I noticed that he was going to a small diner outside of town…Spencer knows which one, and meeting up with a female and being very…touchy."

"Like in an abusive way?"

"Oh no this was a very loving and caring way."

"So what are we doing to do?"

"Well I already thought of that." Opening the door they find a girl sitting in the room twiddling with her hands.

"You kidnapped her?" Aria yells, but in a quiet voice.

"I…borrowed her. Go ahead tell them what you told me."

Standing up she flips her hair and you can see a small bruise on her neck. "My name is Dove and Lorenzo first approached me at Radley when he went there for a work party. He said all the right things and made all the right moves and for the first…almost year, everything was perfect. Soon enough he…changed. He became angry very quickly and it started off with throwing things and him saying it was so that he didn't touch me, but…then he started."

"How long has he been abusing you?"

"And how long have you two been together?" Hanna looks at Spencer surprised she didn't ask that as well.

"We're celebrating our 2 year anniversary tomorrow and it's been going on for about a year."

"We're going to blow his cover right?"

"No we're not!" Mona states sitting next to her smiling.

"What do you mean we're not?"

"We need evidence."

"We have her."

"I'm not turning him in for the same reasons Alison's not."

"You know of Alison?" That catches Emily's attention.

"Mona filled me in and the reason I haven't is because of no one would believe me."

"So he's abusing two different girls who won't turn him in; Spencer your option is the only one left…we have to catch him on camera in the act."

"We already thought of that; homecoming."

"What about it?"

"Dove is going to show up at homecoming and that doesn't tip him off I don't know what will."

"Em…"

"I'll talk to her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Em!" It's the only time that a genuine smile is on her face…when she sees her. Shutting the door first, she quickly turns and greets her with a kiss. "I've missed you."

"I know I've missed you too."

"So what's the plan?"

"We're going to get him at homecoming."

"Em that's…"

"I know, but we have to get him on camera on and we have a plan."

"What's that?"

"We're going to blow his cover with his other girlfriend."

Backing away she tilts her head, "other…other girlfriend?"

"They're celebrating their two-year anniversary tonight."

"No…he has a meeting to go to."

"No he doesn't Ali."

Two years? For two years he's been lying to her and seeing someone else? Does he treat her right and like he should treat her? "He's been seeing someone else?" She sits down and just stares at the floor as Emily wraps her arms around her.

"Yes but he's been abusing her too."

"So he's getting away with hitting two women?"

"Yes but because you two don't think anyone will believe you so we're going to get him at homecoming."

"How did you find out?"

"Mona."

"Mona would find out." Shaking her head she knows that means that this whole idea is Mona's. "So what's the plan?"

"All we know is that Mona and I are going as dates."

She snaps her head to the side in shock, "what?"

"Mona's idea."

"I mean I figured we couldn't go as dates because I'll be going with Lorenzo, but I don't how I feel about you going with her."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Leaning back she allows Alison to fall into her. This is the first time they can be themselves and not have to worry about Lorenzo walking in on them…mostly because the girls are keeping a lookout. "I could get used to this; you and me on a couch after a long day."

"Watching a movie and drinking wine!"

"One of us giving the other a massage while talking about our day."

"Can it happen now?"

"I wish."

"One day,"

"Yeah," smiling she starts to slowly massage her back as Ali closes her eyes and slowly starts to breath in and out. She feels her body once again go from tense to relaxed as the slower and deeper Emily goes.

"You said they're looking out right…for when he gets back?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Just asking…" staring to smile she moves her hand behind her back starting a massage a…special place on Emily."

"Ali stop."

"Why?"

"Because the next time we do this…I want it to be special; I want it to be slow, and intimate, caring. I don't want to be rushed or having to keep one eye open when I'm about to climax."

"I understand and I fully agree." Looking back she kissers her and stops when she sees headlights. Emily grabs her phone on the table and sees a text from Spencer. "I have to go!" Giving her one more kiss she runs out the back door as the front answers.

"Hey!"

"Hi," she can see that he's clearly distracted. "That was a quick meeting."

"Yeah…I have work to do I'll be upstairs."

"What was that?" Emily asks meeting up with the rest of them as they walk back to their houses.

"A really quick 2 year anniversary." Hanna states trying to catch up.

"Yeah I have to agree I've never had an anniversary dinner that lasted an hour."

"That's because they never had dinner." Mona states walking up to them.

"What do you mean?"

"She never showed up; he was there and waited for her, but she wasn't there."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know…I can't get a hold of her."

"Then where is she?"

"Guys…"Emily walks up to her house to find Dove sitting on her porch step.

"I um…I can't be with him again and pretend that everything is okay…I'm a bad liar, but I can't turn him in so I didn't know where else to go."

"Emily this is up to you, but I think this is the smartest place for her to be. Lorenzo would never suspect her being here."

"So you want her to hide here until homecoming?"

"Why not?"

"Well number one being Alison; I don't think she'll appreciate me hiding her boyfriend's mistress at my house. Number two being my mom; I just became recently single and here I am bringing in a random girl."

"I have to agree with Emily on this one guys," Aria moves forward raising her hand. "I mean the last time she brought someone into her house it was Sara and we all know that one turned out."

"Thanks Aria…I think."

"Emily...he knows where I live and I ditched the phone he gave me because I don't want him to find me. I need to leave him and put him away so I need to hide out until then"

Taking a deep breath, she looks at the other girls who just shrug. She's always been the one that helps someone and go the extra mile for a damsel in distress. "I'm going to say yes for tonight, but someone has to talk to Ali about it tomorrow."

"You're late," Toby states walking downstairs.

"I know I'm sorry something came up."

"Spencer you need to talk to me; this is starting to feel like it used to with you five back together."

"Long story short is Lorenzo has been abusing Alison, physically and verbally, he also has had another girlfriend for the past two years that he's also abusing and neither of them want to turn him in so we're setting up a plan."

Toby just nods his head and smirks, "so it is just like old times."

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?"

"To bust him at homecoming on camera."

"That's it?"

"Yeah; it's in a public setting and…"

"And what you think he's going to hit one of them when he gets confronted?"

"No but we can make him admit to hitting at least one of them."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I don't know."

"Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh doesn't have a back-up plan?"

"I'm working on one."

"Sounds like we need to get the whole team back together."

"What do you mean?"

"You me, Ezra, Caleb, and of course the girls…the team."

"That'll be too obvious."

"Not if we have a party…maybe an actual bachelorette party for Hanna?"

"This is why I love you!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"A bachelorette party?"

"Toby's idea I told you." Spencer tries to make a deal with Hanna as they wait for the others at Hanna's house.

"I was thinking about going to New York or something not staying here."

"Yeah well you can still do that it's not like…""

"Morning ladies," Lorenzo smiles as he jogs by.

"Morning! God I hate him," Hanna forces a smile and whispers to Spencer.

"Yeah I know and having a party here to plan a plan B will help put him away.

"Fine, but I'm getting a real one after this one."

"Fine!"

"You got her to agree?" Aria asks walking up.

"Yep."

"What did you have to bribe her with?"

"A real party in New York."

"That's it? Well that wasn't hard!" Sitting down she looks around and tilts her head.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Where's Emily?"

"She said to just fill her in and that she was going to stay home and try to figure out Dove."

"Figure her out?"

"Yeah she doesn't fully trust her yet and wants to try to feel her out."

"I bet she does want to feel her out," Hanna states rolling her eyes.

"Hanna!"

"What I'm just saying that she's recently single and I know that her and Alison have this weird relationship going on but nothing is serious so good for her."

"Well then it's set…bachelorette party tonight at Hanna's…"

"Wait no," Hanna raises her looking confused. "How can it be at my house when it's for me."

"Hanna's right we have to make it a surprise remember?"

"What about at Emily's house?"

"What?"

"Yeah Han I have to agree with Spencer's 'what.' I mean she just got out of an engagement so I don't think celebrating another one would be best."

"But it would be the perfect time to get to know a little bit more about Lorenzo's other punching bag without getting suspicious."

"That's a valid point."

"I know it is!" Getting out her phone she puts Emily on speaker phone. "Hey Em so bachelorette party at your house tonight?"

"What?"

"We'll explain later see you at 7!"

"Hanna?" Looking at her phone, Emily smiles at Dove as they just sit in silence in her room. "So…are you up for a party?"

"Thank you Emily, but I should probably get going."

"To where?"

"I'll figure it out," standing up she goes to leave when Emily grabs her hand.

"Or you can stay here until this is all figured out and everything is settled."

"Emily that is kind of you, but I don't want to harp or pry."

"You're not if you're welcomed."

"I know I'm welcomed, but you don't have to tell me that!" Mona asks with Pam right behind her.

"Mona said you two are hanging out…"

"Yeah totally…all day!"

"Em can I just talk to you really quick?"

"Of course."

"I know that you and Devon just broke up which I'm still not a hundred percent certain with why…but last night you bring home this girl, and now you're hanging out with Mona? I'm not…"

"Mom no…we're all just friends and that's it. I'm not anything more or doing anything more with them."

"Okay."

"How was your run?"

"Fine…you should have come with me though you could lose a few before homecoming." Lorenzo states before downing a bottle of water.

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted lately."

"Yeah I'm fine; I saw Hanna and Spencer talking today."

"They're probably planning Hanna's bachelorette party."

"Isn't that supposed to be a surprise?"

"Yeah well…it's Hanna; you know how much she likes to be involved in everything."

"Yeah…I'm going to take a shower I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay," Alison watches him go upstairs and then calls Emily right away. "So…"

"How do you feel about going to a bachelorette party tonight at my house?"

"For Hanna I'm assuming?"

"Yeah!"

"Look Lorenzo saw Hanna and Spencer and I think he might be suspecting something…"

"I know that voice Ali…"

"Em…I'm scared okay."

"I know that, but we're so close and now you have friends back here helping you with it so you're not alone."

"I have to go…" quickly hanging up she continues making dinner as he comes back downstairs. "Dinner's almost ready."

"I uh…I have to go out tonight something came up with work and I have to go out of town for a few days so I'm going to go pack and I'll take some for the road."

"So…aren't we supposed to be playing games or something?" Mona asks leaning over to Spencer who is eating popcorn not taking her eyes off Alison, Emily, and Dove.

"This isn't entertaining you."

"It's like watching paint dry…I'm getting a drink anyone care to join me?"

"Yep."

"Right behind you." Aria and Hanna both follow Mona out the door.

"So where do you think he went?"

"Probably to go find you."

"Why would he care that much."

"Probably to cover his tracks," Spencer adds in.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been abusing this girl for 2 years and now she's missing? She could be dead and her parents know about him so that'll look bad, and that maybe you decided to finally tell someone...he's covering his own tracks."

"I'm probably making him so mad."

"Yes but you're safe here."

"Alison…" Emily can see that look on her face so well. That look of fear, doubt, second thoughts… "Ali…"

"Do you think he would look for me if I went missing?"

"No doubt!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea and you want to know why? Because you have been with him for over 5 years and have a lot more friends and family right here in town than she does."

"Homecoming?"

"And then it'll be you and I and no drama."

"Promise?"

"Pinky!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **4 weeks later**

"Well tomorrow's the big day!" Mona states walking into Emily's room waking her up.

"Homecoming is not exactly a big day…"

"But busting Lorenzo is."

"Mona I get that you're all excited about this and I still don't know why or what your motive is behind this, but…"

"There is no motive Emily," sitting on the edge her bed, Mona shows emotions for the first time in which seems like the very first time since Emily has known her. "Yes I've done some shitty things to you and the others in the past, but in no world is it right for a man to put his hands on a woman. Knowing that he's getting away with doing to it to two, one of which you have been in love with for how long now, something has to be done."

"And me being your date to homecoming is still necessary?"

"He can't think that you're trying to get back together with her now can he and I think we've done a pretty decent job at fooling him this past month."

"Yeah…sure."

"Emily Lorenzo's here to see you," Pam yells from downstairs.

"Perfect!" Mona jumps up and runs into the bathroom.

"Mona what are you…hi Lorenzo, what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

"I need your advice on something is now a bad time?"

Looking towards the bathroom she wonders what Mona is doing, but is very curious to see what advice he would need from her; perhaps it's how to treat a lady? "Okay."

"I want to propose to Alison and you're the only one that really knows her out of the other girls and I need your help on how to do it."

WHAT! Propose to Alison? How could he be serious and why now? "Um wow I'm um…I don't know what to say."

"I was thinking about doing it tomorrow at homecoming and I have no idea how to do it or where to start."

"Well she's very simple…do you mind me asking why now?"

"Well somethings have happened recently that made me realize that she's the only girl in my life and I don't want or need another one."

Or maybe it's because Dove hasn't been returning your calls and hiding from you that made you realize it. "Well that's um…sweet."

"Yeah so any advice?"

"Em I'm waiting for you…oh hi Lorenzo," Mona comes out with just a towel wrapped around her and hair down looking like she's ready for a shower.

"Sorry you could have told me I was interrupting…I'll come back later." Leaving he shuts the door as Emily swings her head in the direction of Mona.

"Waiting for me?"

"Gotta make him believe right, but what the hell was that?"

"He's going to propose."

"That's what he thinks." Pulling out her phone she sends Aria, Spencer, and Hanna a text.

 _Emergency meeting_

 _Emily's house_

 _Now!_

"What are you doing?"

"Collateral damage, but I am going to take a shower…want to?"

"Ew."

"What I went through my stage and I have to say it wasn't that bad."

"Again…ew."

"Propose?"

"Are you sure he didn't mean keep hostage?"

"What's the difference?" Hanna asks as they all sit on Emily's bed.

"Look we can't let Alison know because knowing her she'll change her mind about the whole thing because she'll think that he's changed or going to change."

"I have to agree with Mona," Emily states inching a little farther away from her.

"So do I, but how? I mean we don't know how or when he's going to and if he does it before our plan…"

"So we do it before."

"Yeah but how do we know…"

"He's asked Emily for help so we'll set him up; we'll tell him how and when and then right before he does, BAM…done deal."

"Call him," Mona tosses Emily her phone as it rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily…did you think of anything?"

"Yeah I was thinking maybe you can have them play a song you guys both love…like your song, and then bring her up on stage and do it in front of everyone."

"That's a good idea; in front of all of her family and friends why couldn't I think of that?"

"I don't know, but you like it?"

"Yeah I'll let the DJ…"

"Let me take care of that," she states as all of the girls shake their heads.

"Why?"

"Because if you go up there and request it and she sees you, she might get curious?" She states in a question as all of the girls nod their heads in approval.

"Good call okay it's going to be 'Every breath you take' and we'll do it towards the end?"

"Sounds perfect I'll arrange it!"

"That's so funny," Hanna states standing up.

"Why?"

"It's pretty much a stalker song and it fits this situation perfectly."

"This is true…guess we all better get ready."

"I'll tell Dove the news and plan and as they dance we'll have her walk up?"

"Yeah we just have to make sure that he sees her."

"Not a problem because Emily's going to take care of that!" Mona states standing up and smiling.

"And how am I doing that?"

"You're going to dance with her right next to them."

"Are you insane?"

"Trust me!" She walks out with all the girls staring.

"And this is going to work?" Dove asks. She's been spending the past month at Hanna's to keep the illusion of Memily (Mona and Emily) going with.

"I might not like Mona at times but bitch is smart."

"And he still has no idea I'm here?"

"Promise!"

"Caleb…mind if I ask your opinion on this?"

Taking a deep breath, he takes Hanna's hand, "I have to agree with Hanna; as much as I despise, loathe, and can't stand to be in the same room as Mona, she is very smart when it comes to being secretive."

"That description of her makes me feel better. How are you planning on getting me in there without him seeing me?"

"One of us is going to keep you outside until the time is right and then when the song is about to be played bring you in and…"

"I'm scared."

Hanna leans forward and puts her hand on Dove's leg, "I'm not going to lie you have every right to be scared, but you have 8 people, 9 if you include Alison, that have your back so you have nothing to fear."

"I don't have a dress."

"Well then it's a good thing Hanna has a full closet!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"I don't have much time, but I wanted to see you before tonight," Alison sits down on the kissing rock next to Emily. "I know that this past month hasn't been easy and we haven't been able to see each other that much, but do you want to know what got me through it?"

"Sure."

"Knowing that after this is all done and I'm finally free, we can finally be together and try a relationship that should have happened years ago."

"Ali…"

"No let me finish; this has been a long time coming and knowing the next time that we make love won't be in hiding, it won't be rushed, and we can be as loud as we want to." Placing her hand on Emily's thigh, she runs it up and down before leaning in for a kiss. "We won't have to be in hiding and we can start our lives right."

"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting for you to say that?"

"Since the day in the class when it was just you and me and I was talking to you about you and me in sweet Paris?"

"Maybe a little before that," smirking she looks down at her phone and sees a text from Spencer.

 _Everything is set up_

 _We're meeting at my house in an hour_

 _Alison needs to go home…and I know_

 _Because I'm not dumb!_

"We have to go."

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah…I have been for years."

Waiting outside the school Emily fiddles with her hands as she waits for Mona.

"Where's Mona?" Spencer asks walking up with Toby.

"I don't know, but if she ditches me I'm going to be pissed."

"Well then it's a good thing you don't have to be!" Walking up she wraps her arm with Emily's and smiles. "So everything is set up and we're going to rotate every half hour so it's not too noticeable. Ezra is starting followed by Caleb, and then Toby, and then the ladies with Aria, Hanna, and Spencer."

"Why am I not involved in this?" Emily asks while taking her arm back from Mona.

"Because you and I are going to be too busy distracting Lorenzo and Alison."

"By doing…"

"Dancing, hiding in a corner pretending to make out unless you want to take this to the next level?"

"Nah I'm good," Emily answers shaking her head and starting to walk inside. "Are they here…" she stops when she sees Lorenzo and Alison at the check in table.

"Alison hi!" Mona wastes no time walking towards them grabbing Emily's hand.

"Hello Mona…Emily." She tries to contain her smile, but feels a small corner smile come out.

"Hi Alison…Lorenzo you look handsome," Emily eyes him up and down seeing the control side of him as he continues to keep his hand on Alison's waist.

"Thank you Emily…I would say the same to you, but…"

"If you're going to call either one of us handsome it's Emily; she wears the pants in the relationship!"

"When did this happen?" He asks tilting his head.

"Almost a month now; after her and Devon broke up we actually got in touch and kind of just clicked!"

"Wow well good for you!" Smiling he leads Ali into the gymnasium as the rest of them follow.

"So we're just going to dance?"

"Like I said unless you want to step it up."

"Yeah…I'm still good!" Everyone sits down and watch Lorenzo and Alison greet people and finally make their way to their table. "How do you think he's going to get my attention to tell me when it's ready?"

"He'll find a way!" Getting up she puts her hand out drags Emily out onto the dance floor. "Just remember to stay calm and don't show any emotion towards her and we'll be fine."

"Easier said than done."

"You're a good actress Emily so I know you can do it!"

"Yeah," she can't take her eyes off Alison as she sees her walk away and go towards the bathroom. "I have to pee."

"No you don't!"

"Mona I really…"

"No you don't because you know that if Lorenzo ends up looking for you and you're missing, he's going to know that you're in there and we haven't fully convinced him yet."

"Emily hi," he states walking up to her.

"Hi."

"Can you go tell the DJ about the song I can't wait any longer."

"Already?"

"Yeah," turning his head back he sees her walking back in. "Thanks again!"

"Sure," she rushes back to the table to inform the rest of the group.

"Already?"

"Well he doesn't waste anytime," Hanna states texting Ezra.

"Well Emily just go along with the plan."

"Okay," taking a deep breath she turns around and gets ready. She tells him and then walks out front to meet up with Ezra and Dove. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever," she states walking in with her trying to continue to hide her from Lorenzo.

"Good; so Emily and I are going to go out first and then you know what to do."

"Yep!" Dove takes a deep breath and plays with the end of her hair.

"Good," Mona takes Emily's hand and they go out to the dance floor right next to Alison and Lorenzo. The song starts to play when Mona gives Aria the nod to be ready.

"Lorenzo our song?"

"Yeah…"

"That's so cute."

"Well I…" he stops when he sees her and Alison knows when he does because his grip get looser and the look on his face goes completely straight and as if he's seen a ghost. "I have to go to the bathroom." He walks towards Emily and Dove makes eye contact with her as he continues to walk towards the bathroom.

"Guess that's my cue."

"We're all right here so you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," Dove walks away as the guys start to follow her.

"And action," Mona smirks as her and Aria follow the guys and leave Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison behind.

"He almost had me," Alison states lowering her head and sitting down.

"The song?"

"The song, the way he looked at me, the way he held me…almost."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Please don't forget to leave reviews for me I do listen to what you guys ask for! Also my AD stands for something different and not along with the show!**

The feeling of needing to protect, of needing to do something comes over Emily as she sits with Spencer, Hanna and Alison waiting to hear a commotion or something coming from the bathroom hallway. "So we're just going to sit here?"

"Yep…Mona doesn't want us to do anything but sit and wait." Spencer responds tossing her phone back and forth very nervous.

"We should have heard something by now right?"

"Em…everything will be okay," Alison reaches her out and grabs hers making her calm down. "We'll be okay."

"I know, but they've been in there for a while now." They all look down at their phone when they get a text from Mona…

 _Got him_

"That's all we get?"

"Yeah I mean no offense, but I thought it would be a little more than that."

"GET OFF OF ME!" The girls hear Lorenzo yelling from the hallway.

"I don't think so," Toby yells back.

"You're assaulting a detective you know that right?"

"Are you serious; how about an assault on two innocent women who had no way of protecting themselves?"

"Yeah okay," he goes to walk away when Emily grabs his arm. "I would think twice about your next move Emily Fields."

"I'm sorry is that a threat…okay good!" She leans back and throws her entire body into the punch she delivers to his face. "First of all I have been through so much shit you have no idea what I'm capable of, second of all taking advantage of not one but two quiet innocent girls is sickening, third…we have you on video (turning around she checks with Aria to make sure she got it and when she nods her head yes she continues) hitting Dove, yes we know about her…we actually hid her from you to use for this moment right here. The cops are actually right outside because Caleb put a camera in the bathroom and hooked it up to the PD computers for this moment. Oh and one more thing, everything you thought was happening between Alison and myself…did happen, is happening, and will happen because not only is she my soulmate, but she's also the love of my life." Walking away everyone can hear the mic drop in the center of the room; Emily Fields was able to say everything she's been wanting to say for a month now, she walks into the bathroom and starts to break down, but quickly wipes her face as soon as it opens. She turns around and for the first time she can walk over to her and kiss her without having to hide it, she can tell her she loves her without having to hide it. "Sorry I ran I…"

"Em…I am so proud of you for doing all that; you said and did things that I couldn't do and I applaud you and thank you for that. Dove is giving her statement to the cops and then they want me to, but I was thinking that maybe after that we can go back to your house and just cuddle and watch a movie?"

"I would love nothing more than that." Looking around she leans against the wall and it's written all over her face that she has more to say.

"What is it?"

"Lorenzo was going to propose to you tonight."

Tilting her head to the side she's a bit taken a back, "he what?"

"He came up to me and asked me to help him propose to you and it made me think."

"He was going to propose to me?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry it didn't tell you but we did…"

"No it's fine because to be honest it probably would have changed my mind…I mean just the dance to our song almost got me."

"It made me think though about how long I've wanted this and how it's now…after how many years…in my hands and I never want to let go of it."

"I don't want to either Em."

"Ali…will you…" BAM!"

Everything is a fog and all she can hear is a ring as she moves in what seems like slow motion. Looking to her left she sees Hanna, Aria, and Spencer running towards her and then she moves her head to the right to see Ali just starting to open her eyes. "Ali…" is all Emily can get out before passing out.

"Well who else could it be that has experience with explosives?"

"She was hurt, but that doesn't mean she would risk her career to kill an ex."

"We've seen crazier things."

"Yes, but there's too much at risk…"

"It's not Devon," Emily wakes up to see the whole crew around her bed.

"Em…how do you feel?"

"It's not Devon."

"See!" Hanna sits on the end of her bed and smiles.

"Ali?"

"Bathroom; whoever or whatever caused the explosion, did it far enough away to not kill anyone, but close enough to make a statement." Aria states walking in with coffee for everyone along with Ezra.

"We've all gone years without anything, and the first month we're all back together…bam."

"Not exactly the best word to use," Ali walks back in the room and sits next to Emily taking her hand. "Can you guys give us a minute please."

"Sure!" They all get up and leave as Alison closes the door behind them. "Em…"

"It's not Devon; she might have been pissed off but she doesn't have a mean bone, like this in her body."

"I know that's not what I was going to say; you were in the process of asking me something before this happened and if it's happening again…A, B, whatever this is, I want you to ask me now before you can't ask me again." She sits back down on the bed and takes Emily's hands.

Smiling she sits up and just smiles into Alison's eyes. "I never want to let this go; I never want to let you go and I know that I don't want to because for 4 years I did and as much as I did love Devon, I knew that it was always you deep down and when I saw you…it only confirmed it. I tried to deny it, but I'm done denying it and my feelings for you and hiding it."

"Emily…."

"I want Paris Ali; you and me and sweet Paris today, tomorrow, and forever."

"Em what are you saying?"

"I want to marry you Ali; I want to make a statement in front of all of our friends and family that it has always been you and always will be."

"So you're asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah; I know that the hospital isn't the best…" her words are cut off as Ali kissing her physically giving her an answer. "I love you Ali."

"I love you too Em!" It's at that moment that their faces go straight when their phones go off. Reaching over to the side, Alison reads it and then hands it to Emily.

 _Congrats on the engagement you two_

 _Too bad you both forgot about one little thing…me-A.D._


End file.
